Harry Potter and the Second Chance
by KingOfShadowedOnes
Summary: Harry Potter has finally won, but the costs have been to much. When Harry attempts to regain the life he lost he finds himself with an opportunity to have a life he never had a chance of living at all. Mature adult Harry, Powerful but not God-like. Dumbles beware this is one adversary that no amount of luck and fore-knowledge could have prepared you for. MoD Harry. Challenge Fic
1. Chapter 1

**Hello All It is I, KingofShadowedOnes bringing out something I normally don't do. A CHALLENGE FIC! I was reading over RhysThornbery's Number 48 when I read that he was listing a challenge, and for once reading a challenge inspired a plot bubble that actually began to grow and warp into an actual story. This is a time warp with a twist ladies and gentlereaders, and as such I want to keep those twists twisty, as of yet I only have one pairing set in mind and that wont happen for a while now. So fair warning on the front end there will be dark themes, very dark. I won't show anything overtly graphic one way or the other when it comes to said themes, I will even post warnings about them at the beginning of each chapter that they are hit on as well as before each section, there is almost always important plot points in these sections though so if it does trigger I am deeply sorry but I'm not writing those themes because I enjoy them but because they are key to the plot.**

 **Anyways so, One little thing before we begin, the Harry that is portrayed in this story is a cannon Harry Potter with a bit more experience on him, he is not a god level spell creator that can rewrite the rules of magic with the snap of his fingers or a metamorphmagus or someone who can control dragons with his pinkie finger, thats just silly. He is how ever a Master of Death, a seasoned Auror who grew up in combat, one who controls the Elder wand, and despite the best efforts of many a survivor.**

 **ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

Harry Potter and the Second Chance

Prologue: When an End is the Beginning

Harry Potter looked at the lifeless body of the one man who had ruined his entire life, they had thought they had won fifteen years before, by all rights they should have. Then one day while Harry was in his office he got the call, someone had hit his home, it was during summer so all of his children were there along with his wife. Ginny was able to get one of them before she was over run and her and the children were killed, they were never able to find the man that did it. Not long after Ron was killed in a back ally while he was on assignment, close range Kadava from a throw away wand. Hermione was hit not long after, Neville, Luna the list went on and on. Harry Potter watched as his friends dropped like flies, even Draco Malfoy of all people was killed, at least the man had been a better father then his own allowing his own son to get to a flue fast enough. It was from the young Malfoy heir that he was able to finally figure out the coordinator, HE had returned.

There was another attack this one was a sucker punch to all of wizarding Britain, Hogwarts was wiped off the map, a condensed ball of Fiend's Fyre and several Dragon Flower bombs had destroyed every stone and everyone within it, all of the teachers as well as the full student body simply gone A full generation of Magicals just disappearing in a single night. Harry started fighting back at that point, going after known dark wizards until he found a harder lead. It lasted four years and now in his late twenties Harry had changed. His scar had all but faded while his bright green eyes lost much of their laugher and joy his springing step turned into the low slinking movements of a wild predator. It had taken him much more then he cared to admit to finally hunt down the snake. Tom looked even less human then the previous time they met scales and covered the Dark lord and the slit Irises even more pronounced. Thomas Riddle was indeed no longer human.

When they started their final fight though Harry proved how much he had learned over the years that Tom had been gone. It was truly a short and brutal fight Harry throwing multiple chains of magic out of his wand even as he focused wild magic through his off hand. The dark lord was over whelmed from the beginning; Harry didn't simply kill him though, that would allow for the soul to move on to most likely yet another horcrux. Harry pulled the snake closer and closer until he could use his last ditch weapon, a blade that he had hunted down, one that had a thirst not for blood but for souls. The short sword was no more than 24 inches long but it was long enough that when Harry lunged forward and planted the blade into Voldemort's heart with his full strength that the bastard was caught well and good to a nearby yew tree. There was a flash of light and the crystal on the blades hilt glowed slightly, Harry fell backwards and took in a deep sigh it was finally done. Then Harry threw his head back and screamed as tears rolled down his cheeks, he had won but at what cost anyone whom he loved or cared about was dead. It seemed like days but Harry's Lament carried on, his magic ran around uncontrolled and untamed lashing out at anything that seemed to get into its way. Finally it burned out everything around him, the odd bits of strange colored lightning flashed around the ground branching out from his own position but Harry took a deep breath and strode off for the second phase of his plan.

The British Ministry of Magic was at one point the point of envy for many of the Magical worlds other communities, but that was before it had been attacked again by Voldemort. Unlike before he wasn't concerned with ruling but simple terror and destruction something he was quite skilled in. Harry ignored all of the marks of the battle though and checked his pocket, pulling up an item that looked similar to a time turner Harry sighed in relief that it hadn't been cracked during the fight. The black sand and silver metal of the device weren't the only differences, it one read the runes inscribed they would find a very different command sequence not for a short period of time but for years of it, enough to send him back to fourth year, and hopefully that would allow him to stop Voldemort from ever fully returning. Harry made his way down the set of steps that would lead him to the department of Mysteries, as he went he adjusted the time turner to the proper day, the weekend after his return from his third year. Pushing open the door Harry stopped and simply stared at the archway that held the ever moving Veil of Death. The image of Sirius falling through the archway stuck to his memory another death that would be avoided. Taking a breath Harry closed his eyes fixing everything that had happened over the past almost twenty-five years into his mind, when they opened he clicked the turner in his hands and started to sprint head first into the Veil.

-Elsewhere-

Harry Potter looked up at the almost sterile white ceiling above him, the incandescent lights above his head buzzing ever so slightly as he realized that he was simply letting his head roll backwards and that he was not lying down but simply sitting, in a rather uncomfortable chair actually. Harry brought his head up and looked around it looked like a reception area in some government building, tacky carpeting and disgustingly uncomfortable blue plastic chairs included. Harry also noticed the woman across from him. Blonde hair up in a pun held in place by a pen and what looked like a wand, her blue eyes were locked on the screen in front of her while her fingers flew over the keyboard on her desk.

"Alright Harry," her voice caused him to freeze as she looked away from her computer screen and her fingers folded in front of her as she tilted her head slightly and smiled at him. "Would you care to explain to me what the hell you think you're doing to my timeline?"

Harry's answer was to do his fish impression, as one would expect it didn't have the desired end result.

"Because Harry, I don't think you completely understand what you're doing what you've even done this far has thrown everything off, do you know how hard it is to rewrite history to explain the survival of certain prehistoric reptiles that lasted to the modern day which you left from? Or that the Ottomans were in fact still around and still to this day a major political player that controlled the entirety of the Middle East as well as several colonies in Africa… No? I didn't think so. Now then Harry James Potter what the Hell have you been thinking?"

"That I couldn't have let all of my friends die… that I couldn't have let all this have happened for nothing…" Harry's response caused the woman to stop and sigh as she rubbed her face pinching her nose for a second before hitting a few key combinations and stood up.

"Follow me Mr. Potter, I believe that we can have a compromise… so long as I can get back before the Americans try to over throw the British 25 years to early." As she walked she motioned Harry to a door, as he walked towards it he passed several other people talking to someone across the screen from them. Harry froze Sirius Black sat facing a man who had similar features to the woman he had been talking to, Harry made a step towards his godfather only to have a hand rest on his shoulder. Turning Harry saw the woman shake her head. "No Harry, you can't interact with him… not if what we're going to do is going to work."

Harry followed the woman back into the back part of the building and down several hallways until they were standing in front of a doorway. A pair of guards stood in front of the door, they raised a matched pair of heavy looking rifles only for the woman to raise her hand, the two then stood aside and one reached behind himself grabbing the knob of the door and opening it for them allowing them to enter.

"You were smart in figuring out that you needed to use the Veil Mr. Potter, the temporal difference between the two versions of yourself would have caused an event horizon to happen and that would have been the end for this timeline as well as the 6,423,632,143 other timelines that have a version of you in it." Harry looked around as they walked through the room, doors everywhere of all shapes and sizes, runes marked all of the door frames but even with his own expanded knowledge of the art that he mastered post Hogwarts Education he couldn't make heads or tails of what they were for.

"Where am I…" Harry kept gawking as they walked much to the amusement of the woman that was leading him around.

"Harry this is the Department of Fate, more specifically you popped into the Department of Death's Office we had to come over here because I think that If I can fully separate you from the other timeline I can prevent the early coming of the Zantharian Republic, that would mean the needed longer amount of time for the UN to progress and change into a proper world government allowing for the first contact to go over smoothly and allow for a rapid advancement of Earth in the Galactic-Political spectrum." The woman stopped in front of a door, a soft stain on the wood and a brass handle gave it a warm and inviting look. "I need you to go through the door now Harry, this will give you the second chance of a life that you were after while also allowing me to…"

Before the woman could finish the entire complex started to shake and buck sending Harry not forwards but backwards into the door behind them as Harry fell the door seemed to open.

The tremors calmed down and the woman looked around for Harry only to stop when she noticed the open door behind her. That would be very, very problematic…

-Diagon Alley, Present Day-

Harry James Potter fell on his back with a resounding thud and winced as he felt something pop. Springing up Harry looked around gathering his bearings, Diagon Alley. It was whole, no signs of attacks or even scars on the tilted buildings. Harry was smiling as he looked around, until he saw the date of a nearby Prophet. Walking over he pulled out a few sickles and passed them over taking the paper even as a group of girls walked passed him chatting like song birds, they looked like they would be going into either their fourth or fifth year in the coming September. Looking at the headline Harry tried to process the combination of things on the front page of the paper: Sirius Black still at Large; Students attacked by Dementors, Saved by Harriet Potter. Harry had to read over that line two or three times Harriet Potter, not Harry, Harriet. HE was never born in this life and not only that if his counterpart was going to be a fourth year coming up then that would mean that she wasn't even born until what? 2000… What in the Name of Dumbledore's sweaty Y-front was going on?

-Elsewhere-

The blonde woman from earlier was pacing in front of a large pair of double doors. Luckily she was able to prevent the loss of the foundation of the United States of America, despite the timelines best efforts mind you, she was also able to get everything else back on the right track with only some slight modifications but it was still all doing what it was supposed to. She had done her job. She had done it well too providing the circumstance of one blithering idiot, so why was she informed by her superior that her presence was requested upstairs. She had done her job, that single thought became her mantra as she heard the door open and she was motioned inside. It wasn't as intimidating as most people would think going in front of the Boss. Sure the man was powerful, in fact terrifyingly so but he would never threaten a hair on one of his people he was soft spoken a pair of glasses rested on his brow, it also didn't matter who you were he always looked the age that your father would be, the office changed also from what she understood when she and her work buddies exchanged drinks once they clocked out. To her the office was hard panel wood and a deep green carpet, the mahogany desk and comfortable looking chair behind it held a man who appeared to be in his later sixties balding slightly. The man looked up from the computer screen that he was looking at the reflection on his lenses showed what looked almost like a map with different placement markers on it. As she entered the room a big old Golden Retriever lumbered forward slowly the tail of the massive dog thumping into furniture as it made its way towards her.

"Ah Rebecca, thanks for making it here so quickly." The man hit a button on his desk killing his computer screen and he smiled at the sight of her scratching the dog. Standing the man made his way to one of the doors along the back of his office. "Come on now Rex, leave her alone for a minute it's time for peoples to have some dinner I'm sure that you have something waiting for you in the kitchen you old mutt."

The dog shot off through the open door at the mention of dinner much to the woman's amusement, it was always good to see the boss, the wait before hand was always much worse than when you actually interacted with him. Rebecca walked through the door the Boss following behind her.

"I'm sorry about the thing with Harry Potter sir, I was simply..." She was cut off when a hand was placed on her shoulder and squeezed softly.

"It's alright child, that wasn't your fault, my wayward son downstairs simply used a bit of his reserves to cause a bit of chaos, but I don't think he fully understood the possible side effects for what's done, but that's enough of that for now." The two had been walking through a hallway pictures lined the walls, the Boss was the uniting theme between all of them, he was in every picture smiling and with his arm around either one or a group of people they were heartwarming to look at how one man could seem to love everyone in all of those pictures. The two entered a small dining room. "You know how she gets when business is spoken about around the dinner table."

"But about Harry…" Again she was stopped by a hand.

"I think that if we give Mr. Potter a few days and check in on him we'll find that he will not want to leave, which is in all honesty one of the best things that could happen to him… and that world."

"You both know better, then to try and talk business at this table." The woman who walked out of the kitchen broke now argument as she put down a few plates of food, steam still rising from the potatoes and green beans as the sliced roast beef glistened in its own juices, "This is a place for smiles and laughter."

"Yes dear." The man smiled as he kissed the woman's hand and she sat down, the trio ate. Not long after the dog came in and curled up under the table it's large tail thumping slowly against the floor as the humans ate.

* * *

 **Read. Review. Eat Pancakes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all, this is KingofShadowedOnes coming at you with an update (insert rampant cheering and throwing of panties now)**

 **But seriously, thank you to everyone who reviewed thus far, all of your words of encouragement and wishes of good luck help immensely. I even appreciate you oh anonymous guest even though I don't think that you actually mentioned anything about my story... just a distaste for the type of challenge... but I'll use this as an opportunity to welcome critiques of all sorts, they help me be a better writer and give you guys a much better product. Anyways back to you oh anonymous guest... and I will keep calling you as such until I have an actual name to go off of... I want to let you know that the Ministry of Fate will be very Laze faire about Harry Potter.**

 **Also, just so we are all clear about this Harry he is powerful, mostly because even in cannon its remarked that especially for his age he is strong, and this is a Harry who has kept up with training and learning even past Hogwarts, he is not a genius, and he's not Merlin-incarnate, but he is strong.**

 **Anyways warning about the end of this chapter, I'll be touching on a pretty dark theme with this one fair warning.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Harry went to the Leaky Cauldron and rented a room for the night, Tom the bartender was the same as he always was and the detour of the place hadn't changed at all from his memories, even the rooms he was renting were just like he remembered. Un-holstering his main wand the displaced wizard let himself fall backwards onto his bed. Harry then reached his right arm over his body pausing for a moment before slipping his other wand from the enchanted and runed holster on his left arm, fifteen inches of a pale cream colored wood, every two inches or so a it looked almost as if the wood had bunches of berries growing out of it. It was still on his arm when he bolted through the veil, it was his last ditch weapon if everything turned to shite with Tom in his last fight with the snake, a final insult that would have given him enough time to cast a permeant stasis spell on the both of them. Harry looked past the wand at the ceiling trying to figure out what his next move was as he slowly twirled the wand in his hand. Did he have money to work with here besides the couple of galleons he had in his pocket, he was still a Potter by blood and now since he was in his late twenties… but could that allow for him to claim the Potter Lordship of another wherever the bloody hell he was. Sighing in defeat he sat back up and slipped his primary wand holster into place and raised the Elder Wand a thought flying to his head, if the wand still responded to him then the magical contract that bound the wand to its wielder was still active.

"Accio Invisibility cloak." Now the test began. Harry paced the room for a minute before he heard a thud on his window, walking forward he found the cloak in a bundle with a note attached to it.

 _Harry,_

 _Get your ass to Gringotts_

 _Rebecca_

 _P.S. – This one is YOURS consider it a boon for what happened don't expect many more, I will be in contact in two days._

Harry knew better then to second guess a note from that lady it meant that he wasn't entirely crazy. Harry threw the cloak over his shoulders flipping up the hood and poured a bit of magic into forward unnoticed by all around him he enjoyed the warmth that the cloak gave him when it was active, it always reminded him of a warm hug. Making his way towards the large bank Harry stopped for a moment and watched as a familiar pink haired auror tripped over herself and go flying into the air, a quick flick of his wand and the clumsy woman landed on a cushioning charm. Continuing on his way Harry smirked knowing that the metamorphmagus would be looking around in utter and total confusion trying to figure out who saved her from something truly embarrassing. Walking up the steps of the bank Harry threw back his hood and forced a little tendril of magic into the cloak the garment shifting to become a formal robe with several modern touches, enough so that the staunchest pure bloods would be insulted simply by looking at it but everyone else would be intrigued by it. Walking forward to the main teller Harry waited for the goblin to motion him forward.

"What is your business here Wizard?" the shark like teeth and beady eyed creature looked over its glasses at the unusual wizard its eyes shifting from the fine cloak only to stop at the wizards brow. The goblin nation didn't get involved in the politics of the wand wavers but even they knew that the slight mark of an aged scar on the wizard's brow was supposed to be on that of a witch almost half of this man's age, if the goblin was still good at guessing the ages of humans and wizards.

"Greetings Teller," Harry bowed slightly bringing his right arm placing a closed fist on his chest and bowing slightly towards the goblin causing many of the small creatures in the room to pause at the act of courtesy that this wizard was showing. "May your blades stay sharp and your coffers swell, I'm in need of an Inheritance Test."

"Of course wizard, if you will wait for a moment we will have a goblin escort you to the proper chamber." Harry was pointed over to a nearby set of seats and sat himself down, out of the corner of his eye Harry saw a familiar face, although the face was a lot less round now then he remembered it being for the time period. Neville Longbottom walked into the bank his Grandmother the Dowager Lady Longbottom behind him, Harry even back in his own timeline… universe… bloody inter-dimensional travel… didn't know much of how Neville acted when he wasn't at school. Something that Harry still had regrets about. Watching for a moment Harry was drawn away from his thoughts by the approach of a pair of goblins, raising Harry repeated the bow to the two of them receiving one in return.

"If you will follow us wizard we will show you to the inheritance chamber as well as help you further from there if need be, I am Kneesnapper, my companion is Ironjowel he is a member of our elite guards and as such is incapable of speech." The armored goblin bowed as he was introduced Harry bowing in return. The duo lead Harry not to the mine carts that he was used to but down a set of steps that was carved out of the side of the cave system that Gringotts rested upon. Several turns later the pair of Goblins stopped in front of a single door. The wooden door's age was obvious despite the perfect shine of the brass hinges and knob, once again Harry was as always astounded by the little things that magic could do. "Through this door Wizard lays the Chamber of Testing, an elder of the Clan waits for you there."

Harry returned the bow he was given and waited until the armored goblin nodded its head towards the door, moving quickly Harry opened the door and walked into the chamber, unlike almost every other chamber that Harry had seen in Gringotts this chamber wasn't lined with stone but crystal, the walls a rainbow of colors caused Harry to simply stop and stare for a moment at the chambers beauty.

"Enter in fully Wizard, We have much to do." The sharp but not menacing voice caused Harry to look towards its source, a goblin stood by a podium that had a brass colored bowl resting on it, a heavily jeweled dagger resting next to it on a satin pillow. Stopping before the podium which seemed to have grown out of the crystal floor of the room Harry marveled at the bowl. It seemed to have been melded into the crystal as well, whatever the clear liquid inside of it was showed the shimmering of the crystal. "You need only slice into the flesh of your dominant hands middle claw and allow three drops of your blood to fall into the liquid the room shall take care of the rest Wizard."

Harry picked up the knife and did as he was instructed after cutting his finger he held his left hand over the bowl and allowed for three drops of his blood to fall into the liquid. As each drop landed it spread through the liquid turning the clear liquid to first a pink, then to a light shade of red to a deep crimson that crimson then seeped through the podium and into the ground shooting out in intricate patterns that decorated the entire room in glyphs and symbols that Harry had never seen, dreamed of before. He couldn't help but look around his jaw slack with amazement at the room. It was magic. The wall in front of Harry died down to a solid uniform crimson as golden writing started across the wall.

Hardin Joseph Potter

Second born son of Lord Charlus Potter (Deceased) and Dorea Potter ne Black (Deceased)

Younger Brother of James Potter (Deceased)

Uncle to Harriet Lillian Potter

Rightful Heir Primus to the Following Ancient and Most Noble Houses:

Heir to the House of Potter

Heir to the House of Peverell

Heir to the House of Gryffindor

Rightful Heir Second to the Following Ancient and Most Noble Houses:

Heir Second to the House of Black

Harry simply stared at the walls for a moment. That was all news to him. He looked towards the Goblin when the elder creature cleared its throat. The creature held a box in its hands and opened it to reveal a single golden ring, the large ruby gemstone held a soft glow to it a stylized capital golden letter P covered the center of the Gem.

"This is the Head of House ring, the symbol of your house Lord Heir, take it and put it on your right ring finger and please repeat after me." Harry picked up the ring still in shock and followed the instruction the Goblin spoke at a steady pace Harry repeating the words back to him.

"I do hereby claim and accept the responsibilities, duties, and requirements of being the Head of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter, now and forever swearing on my magic and honor to do all that I can to further my House and the goals of its founders as well as I can see fit. I swear and so mote it be."

As Harry finished he felt a rush of power as the ring felt through him searching for falsehood, it seemed confused for a moment but soon glowed and settled down adjusting in size to properly fit on its new owner's finger. Harry was hit with a blast of knowledge, he had been passed knowledge in bulk before, he hadn't much cared for it then and that was only the basics of a couple of sealing spells for when he was dealing with ancient Hindi temples. What hit him was the entire history of the House of Potter, the greatest triumphs and failures, moments that made him awed and outraged, it took a few minutes but Harry finally was able to move properly. He found himself in a chair a trio of Goblins sitting across from him.

"Lord Potter," the central and largest o the goblins rose from his seat, he came up to almost Harry's chest, he had less knobby features as well his skin seemed smoother and while his hair was white it was also a full head of it tied back in a ponytail. The figure was one of the most powerful mortal creatures on the planet. Not a goblin, well not a traditional goblin, one of the Higher races of the life form an Erlking. It was said that only one line of the creature remained.

"Bank President Ragnok it is an honor." The two figure bowed to each other as equals neither allowing their eyes to break contact. Harry had a few run in's with the King of all Goblins in his own time line. It was important to remember that they were a different species entirely, courtesy and manners though were universal thankfully.

"I see that my information network was spotty, I never knew that you were even born my lord, that is quiet the trick indeed." Harry then realized what this was: a wizard who never existed before today had come into one of the most secure buildings in the world, walked through all of the checkpoints without setting off a single alarm and was able to make it past an inheritance test claiming three powerful and old Noble houses as his own. This was a tribunal. Harry and the goblin-like creature sat back down and eyed each other the two other goblins forgotten as Harry spoke.

"I had no idea of my own inheritance myself Bank President. I studied in a different land under a different name, if I had any Idea that I had these kinds of responsibilities to attend to, trust me I would have taken advantage of them much, much sooner. After all one who bears a title is bound by honor and duty to fulfil that station. I hear that I have a niece, I take it she has been well cared for, the Potters have from what I can tell have always been a strong supporter of the equal treatment of ALL magical sentient and near sentient races." Harry looked hard at the Erlking across from him an edge to his voice that wasn't there before crept in near the end of his barbed question. Knowledge was a powerful weapon and for the first time in his life Harry was fully armed when he had a chance to help someone before a situation hit critical mass.

"We… have unfortunately not been able to keep tabs on her Lord Potter, her magical… previous magical guardian forbade us from keeping the eye on her that we usually would for one of our preferred clients that was under the care of family not their own. Please forgive us of that," Harry was slightly surprised as the Erlking looked away slightly a look of actual sorrow flashing across his face. "We only know of her times in the magical world, there we have much more freedom. There are signs though that we fear but cannot confirm, the one who was her guardian forbade us from interfering, even after we quietly went to him with our concerns."

Harry's rage was real now, he didn't notice but his cloak began to billow around him as he clenched a fist. Harry hated that he was always too late, even if he had all the power to stop a situation he was always, always to bloody late to stop anything from bloody well happening. Taking in a deep breath Harry knew the answer to the question before he even asked it but he had to be sure.

"Who, President was her Magical guardian before me…" Harry's quiet voice bellied the depth of his anger his power seeping through his normally iron control bits of pure magical energy spinning off of him almost giving the illusion that lightning crawled across his skin.

"Albus Dumbledore, Supreme Mugwump, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, and Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, which was in total disregard of the will your Brother and his wife made. A will that Albus Dumbledore had sealed under his power as Supreme Mugwump…." Ragnok's voice trailed off his bright eyes locked onto Harry's.

"A will that I can now unseal as Lord Potter…" Harry roes his cloak billowing around him as he wondered what would happen if he dueled the old man in the back of his head. The elder wand strapped to his off hand was active, the cloak responded to him… and he was the heir of House Peverell. Harry closed his eyes and bowed deeply to the executives of the Goblin Banks. "That is exactly what I will do, once I make sure of the safety of the only blood that I have left to claim. Bank President Ragnok, Managers Lockjaw and Highknife, I bid you all good day."

Harry simply stepped forward the cloak enveloping him fully as he moved and he was gone. The three goblins sat there for a moment before the goblin on Ragnoks left spoke.

"Should we prepare for a sudden and harsh shift of earth your highness?" Ragnok's eyes hadn't moved from the spot that the Lord Potter had just been in, the room was apparition and teleportation proof, no mere mortal magic, be it from a wand waver or of a creature of the power could move one from this room. So how did this wizard that according to all of the records of every database on Midgard didn't exist before a handful of day segments ago not only leave this place but simply know where to go to find his niece.

"Prepare for a sudden change, it might not be harsh for us though, start diverting earnings away from the companies under Dumbledore's control though, with the Potter name alive again it is only a matter of time before the Lion of Innovation roars again and everything changes." Ragnok had fond memories of the first Potter that had become a Lord. He came to the Island that way actually, Gaius Pottus was a Roman who fell in love with this country and decided to make it his home going so far as to even change his name, the black hair of the romans ran true even to this day, hopefully so also did the force of change that the first Lord possessed.

 **WARNING! WARNING! DARK THEME APPROACHING! DARK THEME APPROACHING!**

-Number 3 Privet Drive-

Harriet or Hari as her friends called her eyed the door with more than a little fear. It was a Thursday, which meant that it was a fifty-fifty that Uncle Vernon was on a bender to end all Benders again. The girl sat against the headboard of the bed that she was 'lucky' to have. She was a thin girl with a small bust and next to no hips to speak of her glasses were on her bedside with three different letters and her wand. How she wished she could use that little stick. Her green eyes and long black braided hair while not distinct she was told was fetching by several of the boys at school. Not that she really believed them, after all how could a freak like her be attractive. The little clock next to her flipped numbers again, 1:53 am and all was quiet in her little world. The girl brought her long legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them the worn flannel of her sleep wear, cast offs from her whale of a cousin that she had to sew down to proper size made a small sound as the fabric compressed on itself.

The letters were a welcome surprise, Hermione invited her to France and oh how she wanted to go if only just to leave this dreadful place but Hari had been told by the headmaster that she needed to stay where blood family was, that the connection to the wards would be there. Ron's was mildly amusing in the fact that the boy also invited her away from the place, the thought made her smile, the discarded wrapper from a small hand pie that Mrs. Weasley had sent with the letter lay next to the stack of letters. Neville's letter was a total shock, the boy was a friend but she was honestly surprised that the shy boy had actually taken the time to write her. Ron though it was so Kind of him to have written a letter at all, the boy hated writing so much.

Hari felt her head nod forward slightly, 2 am, she could still get almost two hours of decent sleep if she fell asleep now. Simply closing her eyes Hari was almost asleep when a gentle hand touched her shoulder. Her head shot up her green eyes locking onto a pair that seemed so very similar to her own, but the face, it was so like her father's...

"Are you Harriet Lillian Potter?" The man's voice reminded her of Sirius's in a lot of ways the need for confirmation and a purpose. His voice was a little higher in register then Sirius's though, not in an effeminate way the man was a low tenor to the mellow baritone of her godfather. Harriet could only nod her head.

"My name is Harry Potter, I'm your uncle and I've come to rescue you." The serious and slow tempo of the man's voice caused Hari to pause as her eyes weld up and she started to cry as she threw herself into the strange man's waiting arms. She froze though as the door to her room started to turn… Uncle Vernon was coming tonight after all. Harry as the young girl freeze in pure terror forcing her head up to look at him Harry spoke softly maintain eye contact. "Get behind me Harriet, get behind me turn around close your eyes and cover your ears."

Harriet did so without question, as she did Harry took the cloak off of his shoulders draping it onto the girl's shoulders flipping the hood up. She was still pure. She didn't need to know what a true Master of Death could do yet especially one who had a message to send to anyone who would dare to attack HIS blood.

 **DONE**

-Headmaster's Study, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry-

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore reclined in his high backed chair a glass of fire whiskey sitting on his desk as he went over applications for the constantly opening position of Defense Against the Dark Arts. Throwing another application over his shoulder the old man rubbed his eyes for a moment he stood and grabbed his tumbler of dark amber colored liquor and took an appreciative sip of it as he felt the flutter of phoenix wings against his back. The warble of the bird caused Dumbledore to smile as he raised two fingers and stroked the bird's crest. Also on his desk was the confirmation letters from Drumstrang and Beauxbatons as well as a letter from the ministry and the ICW agreeing that it was time to start the tradition back up again and agreeing to the changes and the age restriction. It would be nice for Harriet to have a quiet year for once the poor girl more than earned it, taking a sip of the whiskey he hoped she enjoyed her time away from the magical world family was important, the most important thing. He had forgotten that at one point and it cost him too much in the long run he had to make sure that family connection was something that young Harriet was fully aware of that no matter what family, always, always came first.

* * *

 **And Scene. READ, REVIEW, EAT PANCAKES. ThisMakes4,000kforthischapter**


	3. Chapter 3

**Greetings all to the third installment of Harry Potter and the Second Chance, Yet again my name is KingofShadowedOnes and welcome to my little sandbox provided by J.K. Rowling, this does all belong to her of course. Thanks to all of those who have favorited and followed and an even larger thanks to everyone who reviewed. I like reviews they make me better at writing and allow for me to give you all a better product.**

 **Anyways so it's my pleausre to present to all of you, Harry Potter and the Second Chance: Chapter 3**

* * *

-The room of Harriet Potter, Number 3 Pivot drive-

Vernon Dursley was a whale of a man that much hadn't changed over the change of time line. Although while the balding fat man hadn't changed at all Harry had since the last time he had seen his version of the man. Harry was shorter then, weaker, less sure of himself, maybe that was part of what made Harry think less of this version of the man. No, even in his own past his uncle might have beat him, but this was different.

"Who the ruddy hell are you… wait you're a wizard aren't you? You look like that drunken ass that Petunia's sister married… P-…" Vernon's bloodshot eyes shot open in realization as Harry started to move forward. Harry didn't reach for his wand, either of them. He didn't cast a ritual. He simply walked forward wild and untamed magic coursing through him crackling out at him like bursts of lightning his cloak billowing with energy as Harry grabbed the fat man by the neck and slammed him against the wall, hard. Harry wanted to tear the fat man's throat out for talking about James Potter, the father that… Harry didn't have in this life, but his brother. He wasn't Harry Potter any more, at least not just Harry Potter. He was more now, the true and accepted Lord Potter, he was Hardin Joseph Potter. A cover, Harry had worked deep cover before, this would be no different for now. He simply had to become this person that never existed. Who was Hardin? Right now that was an easy answer. He was enraged. Good there was progress, now how would he show it, action or words?

"I am Hardin Joseph Potter, you are speaking about my deceased brother, James Potter and his wife Lily Potter ne Evans." Pulling back a fist crackling with energy Harry struck hard and fast, not attacking his memory of Vernon Dursley, he came to terms with those feelings long ago. He was however going after a man who was abusing his niece, and judging by the state of Vernon's dress, skivvies, there was a clear direction of where this night was going in Vernon's head. Harry struck the man in the ribs a pulse of pure anger driven magic shooting through the blubber of a man causing the fat man to let out a soundless scream. Harry pulled back a knee and slammed it upwards hard shooting out another pulse. A satisfying popping squish could be heard from the point of contact. Harry simply let Vernon fall the man landed with a thud and the ball of a man tried to cup himself only to find his girth a disadvantage.

"That first shot was for my family." Harry whipped off his hand and squatted down next to the man drawing out his wand and placing the tip of his wand against the pain filled man's temple, pushing slightly Harry stared into the unblinking eyes of the collapsed man. "The breaking of your bollocks was for touching my niece. What I'm about to do though is so you never get a chance to do anything like this ever again to anyone else. This won't be pleasant for one of us."

Harry dove into the muggle's mind causing chaos and destruction with blasts of pure mental energy. When Vernon Dursley woke up he would be a very different man. Harry stood and adjusted his shirt slightly. He was still in the black skin tight torn shirt and jeans that he wore during his final confrontation with his Voldemort. Something he would need to fix at some point down the line. Harry walked back over to where he left Harriet and reached for the cloak lifting it off of her shoulders and with a flourish the garment was back where it belonged on his shoulders. Blocking the girl's view of Vernon the entire time Harry took his wand and with a flourish all of the trunks were in the air shrunken to the size of a pea and in his pocket. Hedwig's cage went to Harriet's arm, the snowy owl inside looked up at the new wizard and hooted slightly, causing Harry to pause for a moment before wrapping his cloak around Harriet and shifting forward leaving Vernon Dursley in a room that held no sign that anyone lived in it anymore save for the quickly leaving warmth of the bed.

-Gringotts, British Branch-

Deep in the bowls of the sovereign land of the Goblin Nations on British soil an orb of some magical stone changed slightly. Few knew of the stones existence, but those that did knew what it meant when the stone changed, the Keystone of Britannia was one of the few things on the earth that was truly magic proof, the material of the gold and silver marbled black stone was unknown. Covering the faces of the stone though were the etchings of almost a hundred crests, some were glowing while others were simple marks on the stone. The sphere of stone turned slightly as one of the crests, a pair of lions supporting a heater shield with a stylized P in the center over a crossed sword and a key began to glow. The goblin tasked to watch the stone looked for a moment before smiling widely his shark like teeth catching the soft pale yellow light of the glowing crest reaching for a quill the goblin knew that his family's coffers would swell because of this information.

-The Leaky Cauldron-

Harry Potter seemed to fade into existence, withdrawing the cloak from the girl he took in a breath and sighed out realizing what he had just done. The Ministry would have caught the burst of magic at the Dursley residence and an owl would be sent to Harriet. Sure enough an owl landed outside of his room's window, a large barn owl that the ministry favored. Walking over to the window Harry knew that it was just after a quarter past two, it astounded Harry that as incompetent as the ministry could be about a lot of things whenever it came to his… well now Harriet's doings they were always punctual to a fault.

Harriet Potter looked around herself, she had traveled by side-along apparition before, but whatever had just happened wasn't that… she felt fine. She knew this room or at least one like it she was in the Leaky Cauldron. The room was well lit the young Gryffindor looked over at her savior taking in his features, he looked exactly like her father except for the eyes… they looked like her own, maybe it wasn't from her mother that Harry inherited her eyes, maybe whoever her paternal grandfather married had similar eyes? Hari shook her head focusing back on her observations of the man. He wasn't especially tall, in fact he was maybe the slightest bit shorter than average standing a little under a foot taller than her own five foot three, he had a lanky build like she did although he moved with an ease about him that she had seen in few others. He wasn't broad shouldered though not a pure twig either, he had a pair of glasses and medium length black hair that was in a constant mess. He felt safe. Like Lupin or her godfather, Hari smiled, she now had a godfather, a friend of her father and Uncle who all seemed like they could be dangerous men and as much as she shouldn't she liked that, it made her feel something she normally didn't, safe, protected instead of doing the protecting.

"Umm… excuse me?" Harry turned looking up from his letter at the girl who was him… or was… stupid bloody inter-dimensional travel. "Who are you… I mean I know that you said that your my father's brother, but I never knew my father had a brother, not even…"

Hari stopped talking when she realized that she was going to bring up Sirius Black. She needed to be more careful, especially since if this man was her father's brother then he might want to hunt down Sirius and in his current shape Hari wasn't sure if her godfather would be able to stop the man in front of her now.

"…Not even Sirius said anything about me?" Harriet nodded her head eyes wide at her Uncle. "Harriet, I know who betrayed my… Brother and his wife… and I will do my best to make sure that an innocent man who was a dear friend of your father, my brother is exonerated of his crimes. It's so late its early Harriet, take the bed, I need to go and take care of a few things, trust me you'll be safe here."

Harry saw her move towards the bed and started to go towards the door pulling out his wand as he did so. Warding was never Harry's forte, he had always been much better at breaking them then making them, but he could at least put a few basic ones in place to stop anyone trying to find her without letting him know of it. As Harry cast the spells Hari watched the man work she didn't know what her newly found uncle did for a living but he obviously did something. Was he an auror out of the country maybe? He couldn't have been stationed in Britain or she would have likely gone to him. What had taken him so long to come and find her, to save her from her own personal hell, what caused him to do it now? She wouldn't ask him, not yet at least. She needed to sleep, the lights dimmed until they were snuffed out, soon after Hari Potter, the girl who lived, fell asleep in a comfortable bed feeling safe for the first time since she had left school.

-Knockturn Ally-

Harry Potter hated this place, working women walked around outside of their place of business entrancing drunken wizards likely promising them endless wonders, making easy prey out of rich drunken fools, but unfortunately one of his errands for the early morning meant being here. Avoiding the women Harry Potter made his way to a shop hidden in the back of the ally. Forcing the door open Harry looked around the pub a hard look on his face, a few heads turned from their pints and whiskeys to see who dared to enter their domain. Harry held their gazes as his robes, again shifted to a different form, this time a simple black suit with a black shirt and a white tie with a silver skull tie clip superimposed on a pair of scythes. As Harry walked through the tap room of the Rouge's Gallery he could feel the tension building in the air, Harry sensed fear from everyone in the room, danger and fear were never a good combination.

Harry knocked on a door in the back of the room and waited. He could feel hardened stares at his back but he stood relaxed with his wands up his sleeves just in case. Luckily the door was opened by a thin blonde woman with light blue eyes.

"Yes sir?" Her voice was a light soprano she couldn't have been much older than Harriet.

"I'm here to buy." Harry's smooth low tenor spread through the room causing the men and women in the front of the house to relax back into their conversations. The girl nodded and turned beckoning Harry to follow behind her. As Harry followed the woman to the real reason for the Rouge's Gallery the door closed behind the two of them a series of locks clicking back into place. Harry was happy that the current head of the DMLE hadn't gotten a hold of this yet, not that it would spare the Gallery in the long run but Harry did have some need of its services for now, he had some information that he needed, he knew his own past and he knew the past of his house, but when it came to the bigger picture Harry found himself lacking of information. Not something he enjoyed. The girl opened another door and bowed slightly letting Harry through first. The Rouge's Market was always full of people trying to buy and trade everything from dragons to lich bone fragments but the most precious trade of all was in a small stall near the back of the Market. As Harry wove his way through the crowded streets of the market he saw several faces that looked so much younger then he remembered them being. Walking up to the small simple stall Harry put a hand into his pocket holding onto his coin purse. A man walked out shaking slightly his eyes shooting all over the place in paranoia before his eyes locked onto Harry.

"Displaced…" The man reached a hand towards Harry only to pull it back last second and bolt away looking about in panic once more. Sighing Harry walked into the stall weary but unfortunately needing what he could find within. Like most things about wizarding Britain, surprise, surprise it was larger on the inside. The gypsy tent was not a place that one entered lightly the intoxicating mix of burning essences and wild flowers gave one a heady feeling just entering into the domain of the shrewdest people in Britain.

"Who enters the tent of Madam Jaquline?" The smooth voice that filtered through the armoa of the tent had drawn men like a siren to their doom before Harry had in his own past finally shut this down.

"A weary traveler far from home that's in need of guidance." Harry was careful in his wording, he needed to keep his wits about him.

"Enter in then traveler and let us see if Madam Jaquline can assist you in what you wish to find." Moving farther into the tent Harry found his way to the Madam. A younger middle aged woman of eastern European decent, with olive skin and hair even darker than his own, her vivid purple eyes had a sharpness to them that was as intriguing as they were intimidating. Voldemort might have ruined his life but Harry knew without a doubt that the most dangerous person he had ever gone up against was the one he now needed the most. She smiled kindly staying seated at the heavily decorated table, the woman across from him was much different than the woman he remembered, but then again everyone looks different when they were twenty years younger. Purple eyes locked onto green and Harry felt the woman try and slip a tendril of her magic into his mind to pick up some information the look on her face when she hit Harry's defense's was priceless.

"You can tell your boys to stand down as well Madam," Harry sat now the only smiling person in the room. Relaxing a little into a chair Harry nodded his head to the woman. "You have no idea who I am Madam, no Idea what I know or what I am capable of."

Harry remained calm when he felt the tip of a wand touch the back of his neck. Four guards in this room, one at his back two behind floor length tapestries and one other likely under a soft camouflage charm, looking around the room slightly Harry nodded his head the man was behind Jaquline the flicker of a flame in the reflective surface of a polished bronze dish gave him away. Harry smiled at the woman.

-Headmaster's Chambers, Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardy-

The headmaster of Hogwarts turned as many of the twirling devices on his desk started to explode into fragmented pieces of silver. Fawkes threw himself off of the wizard's shoulders letting out a song as it snapped its crimson wings open the flying bits of shrapnel melting in the intense heat of the shield that the phoenix summoned.

"Thank you Fawkes." Dumbledore stroked the firebirds plumage as it landed on his shoulder again. The old wizard made his way to the table, luckily it turned out only a minority of the devices had been damaged or disturbed. Harriet was in fine health and safe, if the thickness of the puffs of smoke were anything to go by she was safer then she had been since she left the school. The wards were gone though, utterly destroyed The Dursley's residence was completely without shields but that wasn't all… Dumbledore was drawn from his thoughts by the hoot of an owl that landed on his desk. A large brown Barn owl with a letter tied to its leg.

-Tent of Madam Jaquline, Rouge's Market-

Harry stood in an instant spinning around driving the side of his hand into the wrist of the man behind him taking the guards wand as it was dropped. Harry drew his personal wand as well stunning the man with his own wand Harry finished his turn and sent stunners at the two hiding behind the hanging rugs and sending a wall of pure force at the man behind Jaquline who flew to the side knocking his head against a post knocking him unconscious. Harry then slipped his wand back into his sleeve and tossed his would be killer's wand into the smoking brazier much to the horror of the woman across the table from him.

"Now then Madam, shall we try this again?" Harry looked his green eyes shining behind his glasses at the frightened woman across from him. The men that she had guarding her were the strongest in the family, they should have even been able to hold off DMLE long enough for her to get away. She couldn't move though. He leaned back comfortable as if he owned the tent that was the center of her quickly growing operations network. She flinched back to reality as he cleared his throat and spoke again. He leaned back his eyes closed as he spoke to her his low tenor seemed to fill the tent. "My name is not important, what is though is that I have need of a seer. Which is a service that you can provide for me Jaquline Markova."

Harry's green eyes opened locking on to Jaquline's violet eyes.

* * *

 **Read, Review, Eat Pancakes.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello all, sorry this took so long to update, I got sidetracked by real life this is much more of my update speed I'm sorry to say... but anyways, this story spiked in followers and favorites, it knocked my previous holder Jaune Arc: Stages out of the water in only four chapter... but that's partially the difference of fandom I suppose ... anyways I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

-Malfoy Townhouse, near Knockturn Ally-

Lucius Malfoy was a vain man. It was common knowledge that appearance was important to one of the dirtiest politicians in the magical world. What most didn't know was that to the Lord Malfoy appearance was in fact everything, the trappings of power meant that people thought you had it, if people thought that you had power then you in fact did have power it was simple. It was part of this truth that had allowed for Draco Malfoy to grow up arrogant; after all it wouldn't do for a man of power to have a cowed son. Lucius also had a number of information outlets as head shareholder of the Daily Prophet he had final say of what the editor in chief put into his final edits, which meant that he needed to know all of the possible material to be printed.

This information pipeline that was usually his greatest tool was what had the blond haired noblemen walking circles in his private study. The Wizengamot was in session and like most of the Ancient and Most Noble houses the House of Malfoy owned a townhouse near the ministry. The deep forest green rug that sat in the Lord's Study was starting to get a spot worn into it by the elder Malfoy's constant pacing ever since he received a pair of letters from the ministry. The first was a glorious one it seemed that Harriet Potter, the-girl-who-lived had screwed the preverbal pooch last night a muggle was in critical condition at a muggle hospital due to intense nerve damage and shattered bollocks. That coupled with the tracer having gone off like crazy at the address could only mean that the girl either intentionally or unintentionally used magic against whoever Vernon Dursley was. That would mean expulsion and a snapped wand for Harriet Potter.

Or at least it would normally. The second letter not only killed Malfoy's great mood but threw him into his current place of second guessing which actions to take. The House of Potter had been renewed. The Keystone and the Register both had confirmed that was a fact. That would mean that the blasted half-blooded trollop was now an active member of one of the eldest family's in Britain, much more ancient and noble then his own house. Lucius knew nothing about any Potter's being left alive besides the girl… that was what worried him, a full heir to the House of Potter seemed to appear out of nowhere and had claimed one of the most influential seats of the Wizengamot and Lucius hadn't heard even a murmur of it happening until it was too late for him to act to block it.

Lucius took a harsh sip from the whisky in his hand sucking in a breath through clenched teeth aerating the fiery brew before swallowing it and sucking in another breath letting the fire grow in his belly as he looked upwards his long mane of silvery blond hair shimmering in the candle light.

"DOBBY!" Lucius waited for a second before kicking himself mentally, he no longer had his personal elf that brat of a girl had freed the little traitor as a final act of defiance just over a year ago and he was still making that mistake. "Netty…"

A small female elf appeared in a pillowcase tied off at her waist. She looked down and trembled slightly in fear of causing her master's ire to become focused at her.

"Yes Master?" the elf's voice was soft a slight tremble in it. Lucius enjoyed an elf that knew how to act properly before its master.

"Netty deliver these letters to Nott, Crabe and Goyle seniors. They must take the letter directly from you and no one else must know you're there." Lucius pointed to three letters on his studies desk. The elf nodded her head the large bat like ears flapping as she snapped her fingers both her and the three letters vanished in an instant leaving Lucius Malfoy alone again with nothing but puzzles to solve. Looking to the fire place Lucius walked towards it, he needed to have a meeting.

-The Tent of Madam Jaquline-

Harry looked at the woman across from him his green eyes not letting the woman's purple one's move an inch. He was here for one reason, he needed a background to magically appear for him one that would be completely legitimate up to and including memories of his own and in others. That meant going under the table for now.

"What do you have need of a seer for sir?" Jaquline forced her voice to stay even, this was her tent. The center of her budding operations, sure it was just a branch that her maman had said that she could start to prove that she was ready to lead the business but it was hers. The men that this intruder had dropped were some of the best that the family could offer, and he had just torn through them like they were nothing. This connard had even thrown Amile's wand into the fire burning it... but he was powerful and she needed to have that power on her side.

"Why don't we start with a fortune telling madam, and then we'll go from there." Harry watched the woman reach for a rectangle wrapped in purple silk, the second that the woman's hand touched the fabric a sense of presence filled the room. The woman's breathing evened out as she visibly relaxed.

"Of course Monsieur," there was a depth to the woman's voice that wasn't there before her light purple eyes seemed to almost glow from within as she unfolded an old deck of Tarot. Waving her hand over the cards the borders started to glow as a series of runes activated as the woman picked up the deck. Harry Potter had only seen a seer at work a few times mostly when they had to do with cases, he avoided prophecy for the most part… but something about being here again made him curious.

"Au nom des Parques, sur le sang de Delphi, je lance un appel sur le contrat de mes aïeules se pencher sur la vie de cet homme et que tous être connus."1 Letting the cards go the tarot deck shuffled itself flipping and turning cads in midair. Stopping in mid shuffle ten cards slipped out of the deck and started shuffling themselves together, the rest of the deck returning to the silk. After a moment of shuffling the ten cards came to rest in a neat stack in front of Jaquline. The woman picked up the cards and flipped the first one over.

"Death walks closely with you Harry Potter."

-Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Head Master's Office-

Albus set down the letter and sighed two fingers on his left hand absentmindedly stroking Fawkes' chest. How could Harriet have done such a thing? Although the letter only mentioned magic being used, there was little way for someone to find the child's house with the amount of barriers and wards he put on it. Next to a Fidilus Charm it was the best he could do and there were few that Albus Dumbledore trusted to keep that secret. Albus wrote out a quick letter and sent the owl away. The wizard stood quickly and made his way to the fireplace near his desk, he needed to talk with someone, find out more information.

\- The Burrow-

"What do you mean Harriet is in trouble Arthur?" Molly Weasley was shocked to hear that her son's friend could be in such serious trouble. The Weasley parents were up late at night Molly finding her husband in the kitchen a mug of tea in his hands as he looked at the letter that had been addressed to him.

"Just that Molly-Wobbles, Harriet is being charged with Illegal use of magic, Harming a Mugle with Magic, not to mention several other smaller counts that had to do with the above. They'll have her wand… I don't know how I can stop it." Arthur Weasley despite what Lucius Malfoy and those of his ilk thought wasn't a fool, he had a soft spot for muggles yes, but they were so fascinating, they had accomplished more without magic then most wizards could even dream of. There was something going on here, he knew it, bloody hell he knew Harriet, the girl wouldn't harm a flea unless it was going to hurt someone that she loved. For her, if it even was her, to do this kind of damage there had to have been a reason. Rubbing the back of his neck Arthur took another sip of his tea. "Even Dumbledore isn't sure how he'll be able to remedy this Molly."

"Bu-but he always has a plan dear, don't worry Dumbledore will be able to make it alright." Molly rubbed her distraught husband's back, the man cared too much, which was a wonderful flaw one that made her lover her husband dearly.

"I hope so Molly-Wobbles , I hope so, why don't you go back to bed love, I'll work for a bit longer on the Act and then I'll return to bed." Molly kissed her husband on the cheek and walked toward the stairs stopping by the clock, all of the hands pointed to where they should be. The woman touched the face of the glass and walked up the steps to their room, her husband was right it was too early in the morning to be up and going.

Arthur took his tea into his study and with a wave of his wand the smokeless candle lit by his typewriter, the machine was a beauty to, he wanted to get a look at a muggle computer before long… but for now this would do. The Muggle Protection Act had been passed much to the ire of Malfoy but that was only the first part of what Arthur was aiming towards, the next one was going to be harder but men like Remus Lupin and countless others deserved to show that they could live and contribute to society despite an affliction that they could have control over with some slight help from the Ministry, his biggest opponent would be the Toad.

-The Office of the Minister of Magic-

Minister Cornelius Fudge was pacing in his office his gave shifting from the fireplace as he approached the large marble architecture to the Registry of Lords when he turned to walk away from it. Specifically one of the names near the top of the Registry: Potter, Hardin J. There was no notice why a name had been filled in for the Potter Family. Since James and Lily's death, god rest their souls, the space had been vacant, simply the last name followed by a dash. Whoever Hardin J. Potter was he was an unknown. Turning again to face the Registry the Minister licked his lips as he focused again on that bloody name. Fudge lived off of a very carefully crafted balance between the two major parties of the Wizengamot, though no one ever said that there was a light and dark side to the council it was far from private knowledge who this Potter was, what he stood for could rock the ship balanced on the edge of a knife into a freefall that Fudge wasn't sure that his political life could survive.

Fudge turned again and paused when his flue flashed green fire. Seeing the figure come striding out Fudge smiled and extended a hand.

"What a pleasure to see you…"

-The Tent of Madam Jaquline-

Harry was impressed, he knew that Miss Markova was a true seer but knowing it and seeing a seer work their magic were two very different things. Harry looked down at the Tarot reading and was impressed there was no possible way for her to know who he was other than through her powers as a seer. Harry kept a straight face as the woman returned to herself.

"Will that be all Lord Potter?" Her growling voice caught his attention, she must be one of the rare ones that kept the knowledge they got when their Seer blood was active. The woman's place lavender eyes had a mix of anger and fear as she attempted to maintain eye contact with him, unlike last time though she had strength in her eyes that weren't there before.

"No, I still have need of your family's services. I need a trail for people searching through my past to follow, fake memories, documentation, all solid, undetectable and done quickly." Harry watched the woman grit her teeth.

"And why would we do this for you? You come here, knock my men unconscious and throw one of their wands into the fire to burn in front of me?! You are a fool indeed Harry Potter if you think that I will allow my family…"

Harry moved quickly taking the sliver of wood from the brazier it was barely even a splinter. Pulling the elder wand Harry simply waved the tip of the wand up the splinter. Jaquline's tirade slowed to nothing as she watched Amile's wand reform from the splinter shooting out three sparks from the tip once it was whole again. Harry reached into his purse and pulled out a large handful of galleons.

"Trust me Miss Markova if I wanted you dead I would have done so when I first walked in here. I'm offering you now a partnership, I need your help and you need a backer. I don't want to tear your family down I want to hire you, exclusively for the foreseeable future. " Jaquline watched her mouth open slightly as Harry slipped the wand back into Amile's wand holster and turned back to face her. "I knocked your men out for their own safety, I don't trust them to have the mental guards to protect who I am… you on the other hand do have those necessary skills. I through Amile's wand into the flame to show you how cruel I can be, I repaired it to show how merciful… I wouldn't have left him wandless. I will do whatever it takes to protect those I care about Miss Markova. The question is going to be are you going to assist me and gain part of that protection or not?"

Jaquline's brain kicked back into gear as Harry finished his speech. This one man had destroyed her dreams but was now offering her even more than what she could have made on her own in five years.

"Consider it done, My Lord."

-Office of the Minster of Magic-

"… Albus, I am great need of your council." Fudge shook the old man's hand multiple times before leading the man in and sitting him down. "Can I get you something, Fire Whisky, Muggle Whisky, I have an old bottle of Glenfiddich here that I think you'd like, over fifty years old when it first hit the bottle…"

"Cornelius." The weight the old wizard put on his name caused the minister to feel immediately like he was back in school before his transfiguration teacher. His response was immediate and completely subconscious.

"Yes Professor?" Dumbledore smiled lightly and shook his head. As Fudge realized what he said and kicked himself mentally as he shook his head. "Sorry about that, the last time I heard you say my name that way was in my sixth year…"

"Ah… I believe when I caught you and your friends sneaking out from Hufflepuff's common room, if I'm correct." Cornelius was now the one smiling slightly as he nodded his head. He walked back over to his chair and sat down looking across his desk at his oldest mentor.

"I find myself lost on this Albus, I mean the heroine of the wizarding world, the girl-who-lived simply snapping on a muggle? I mean the press alone is going to tear the poor girl apart, not to mention that some of the Wizengamot is going to be calling for blood, with Malfoy waving the piece of legislature that he tried so hard to keep out in all of our faces." Fudge rubbed his face with both of his hands. "Not to mention a new head of the Potter family, I have no idea where he came from, were you hiding him from us, I don't care, in fact I'd feel a little better at this point if you had been."

Albus shook his head slightly as Fudge's face fell as the little hope the man had was crushed. Albus was as clueless as everyone else when it came to who this new lord was. He only hoped that this unexpected player would be able to handle everything that was about to hit his house and make it through to the other side able to protect Harriot.

-The Leaky Cauldron-

In the peaceful darkness of a rented room on the second level of wizarding Britain's most popular tavern the girl who stood in the center of an oncoming storm turned in her sleep a smile on her lips as Harriot Potter dreamt of a happy future unaware of what was coming.

* * *

1 On behalf of the Fates, on the blood of Delphi, I appeal on the contract of my grandmothers look into the life of this man and all be known.

* * *

 **Read, Review, Eat Pancakes.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry for the long wait on this... I know that its taken much to long for this update but I'm sorry I don't have a very attentive muse unfortunately... she seems to leave and return at the slightest of things... anyways Here we go!**

* * *

-Longbottom Manor Greenhouse 2-

Neville Longbottom dodged an incoming flower pot turning and firing a mild powered blasting hex at one then another incoming projectile, spinning low to the ground he dodged another incoming pot sending another blast of magic at the pot that would have smacked him in the back of the head. He had a busy summer, he was sick of being a weak link, Harriet had saved them three times in three years and with so little help. This last year had been the worst of it, an escaped maniac who turned out to be Harriet's Godfather being attacked by Dementors. Harriet needed a shield someone to protect the protector. Turning Neville saw his gran loooking at him, she had a look he never seen from her...

"Continue on Neville... I'll be at the Wizangamot... some fool decided to call an emergency session." Turning the stern and noble Lady Longbottom paused. "You are a skilled herboligist Neville, I don't tell you this enough but we are proud of you. Also look in the second family tome there are a few spells in there that I think you'll find useful."

"O-Of course Gran..." the Longbottom Heir was stunned slightly at one of the few bits of positive reinforcement he ever received from a relative.

-Wizengamot Meeting Chambers, Ministry of Magic-

The high vaulted ceilings of what was perhaps one of the oldest rooms in the Ministry of Magic was filled with the murmurs of the hundred wizards and witches that belonged to the highest governing body of magical Britain. Many of the men and women were still in the process of waking up having been owled or otherwise informed of an emergency mandatory session. The circular room fell silent as Minister Fudge moved to his spot and rapt his gavel causing the entire conclave of magicals to focus on the man.

"This emergency session of the Wizengamot has been called to order. Lord Malfoy, why did you call this meeting?" A formality of these meetings, technically any of the senior members of the Wizengamot had the ability to call one of these sessions, not that one had been called while the Wizengamot was in session for almost sixteen years. A select few had an idea why they had all been called in all of whom looked with worry around the room trying to get a feel of who would vote where on the front end.

"Minister Fudge, esteemed members of the Wizengamot it has come to my attention that one of the most iconic young witches of this era has completely defied one of our newest edicts. I fear that if we don't act harshly and quickly in response to her actions that the Muggle Protection Act is meaningless and isn't taken seriously by the ministry." Lucius was in his element as he turned looking all of the present members of the Wizengamot in the eye. "Not only that the witch in question is under age! She has almost killed a man! I call for the immediate arrest and trial of Harriet Potter."

The room erupted in a storm of voices.

-The Rouge's Gallery outside of the tent of Madam Jaquline-

Harry Potter walked out of the tent of the future Queen of Gypsies with a determined look on his face. Turning and walking a few shops over he entered into the tailor's shop he noticed on his way in, the shop hadn't been there before in his own time line… universe… thing. The owl sent by the ministry that found him as he finished ironing out his history and Jaquline Markova's future didn't hold good news but he couldn't run off into battle this time. He needed proper armor and as much as the cloak could do he needed an actual set of proper robes for Hardin Potter to make his presence known to the wizarding world.

The shop didn't scream class it whispered it in dark woods and precise design. Bolts of fabric were neatly housed in cubbies along the back wall of the brightly lit shop, the man behind the counter was old in the dignified way few were blessed with silver hair and still broad shoulders, unlike most of the elderly wizards of the world he lacked facial hair but did have the mandatory glasses which covered a set of storm filled dark grey eyes.

"Welcome sir to Black Shears Tailors and Haberdashery,My name is Phineas Black the second owner and Tailot, how may I be of service." Bowing slightly Harry took off his cloak reveling the rags he wore underneath eliciting a tutting sound from the wizard who waved a slender almost incredibly long wand causing Harry to be assaulted by several measuring tapes, under the seeming direction of a pen and pad of paper. Harry moved his arms up as the measuring tapes wrapped around him the pen and pad floating from one point of his body to another.

-The Burrow-

Molly Weasely had decided that she would get some baking done while Arthur was at the gamot. Not that she was worried of course, she just felt the need to start baking, several pies were already prepped for the oven, and with the cake almost ready for the pan she decided to work on that old recipe for black forest pudding again she almost had the blasted recipie right. The motherly figure turned suddenly as one of the stairs creaked. Walking out into the front room Molly looked to see Ginny being led up the stairs by the twins. Leaning against the wall she listened as the boys calmed their sister down.

"Hush now Gin—"

"You know how Mum gets when dad goes off like this."

"Why don't you come with us, we have some pumpkin cauldrons tucked away."

"They're you're—"

"Favorite after all."

"Gred—"

"and Feorge will be more than happy to help you out littlest one."

They were such good boys… most of the time. They meant well and loved their siblings especially Ginny. Nodding her head Molly went back to the kitchen, the twins had a soft spot for fresh jams and after hearing that exchange they deserved a treat. Where did she put those currents and raspberries…

-Black Shears Tailor, Rouge's Gallery-

"I haven't even placed an order yet sir, I don't even…" Harry was cut off the tailor had turned away from Harry and was running a hand down a line of fabrics before turning back to harry and shifting his hand one bolt of fabric to the right.

"Silence young man, my niece was you're mother, I know a Potter when I see one. You have my mother's eyes Young Potter but your face, that belongs to your father's family. I can't in good faith let my great nephew leave this sop in rags. Now then I have the best fabric, acromantula silk, spells woven in during the weave to make it almost entirely magic proof. Died in the ink of a kraken this is one of the rarest fabrics I have in my shop… but for Dorea's child… for Charlus' child… I think that I can part with some. " Harry looked at the fabric and say how the light caught it and shimmered reflecting not a pure black but heavily muted colors ranging from purple to green. It like the shop hinted at class.

"Mr. Black…" Harry was again cut off as the tapes and pad flew away from him and Phineas looked over the numbers before waving a hand.

"Uncle Phineas boy, Uncle Phineas will do. What is your name though… oh don't tell me… I know you aren't dear James he's been gone for almost fifteen years. He and your father both came to me for their best you know! Your father came to me when I first started out he gave me the loan to start this shop. Your father and your brother each had a set of court robes like the one I'm cutting for you. Ah I remember now, you must be Hardin!"

The old man snapped his fingers as he unrolled the bolt of fabric covering one of his tables before smoothing it out. With a flick of the wrist soon an army of shears, all of which were blackened steel, threaded needles and pins seemed to attack the cloth as the old man walked across the table to get a good look at the one of his few remaining relatives. Harry was in slight awe the old wizard had a bit of the same aura that Dumbledore had… perhaps it was what happened to a wizard when they became over one hundred? Looking Harry up and down he made his way over to a table where ties, ascots, pocket squares and so on were laid out.

"So Hardin, which house were you sorted? I take it you'll want to go with your house colors of course." Harry slightly confused that Phineas knew who he was walked over and noticed that luckily Phineas had more than just four different colors and patterns. Picking up a square of red fabric with black lozenge running in parallel Harry remembered his cover story.

"We didn't have houses in High Pine, a small school in northern New York State over in the States, but my dorm was Foxcrest, the cunning and the swift, the ones who never back down. From what I understand it to be a combination of the Slytherin cunning and Gryffindor bravery. But my colors were red and black, black for the cunning and red for the brave." Harry looked at Phineas who nodded along and gathered some red and black fabrics and went behind the counter tossing some of the fabrics onto the table where the robes were almost done being constructed.

"And was that why you weren't here? Overseas in the new world having a grand old time? Harriet, do you eve…" It was now Phineas Black's turn to be interrupted Hardin's eyes narrowed as his wand seemed to appear into his hand pointed directly at his uncle.

"You go too far Uncle." Harry's green eyes darkened slightly his voice hardening as it dropped several degrees. Phineas raised a brow wondering if Hardin was the true Potter Heir that James sadly never was. "Once I learned of my responsibilities in Britain I came as fast as I could. I was in the middle of a fight when I found out about Harriet about the House of Potter. I wasn't over having a grand old time I was contracted by a small organization that wanted a necromancer put down. That was where I saw my father and mother or the first time it was then that I learned that I had a brother… I met James and Lily there. They are the reason I'm here now. So I understand that you might feel like I've neglected my duty uncle… but I didn't know I had any kind of duty at all until two days ago and trust me since learning about it I've done everything in my power to make up for it."

"Good answer m'boy. That fire in your eyes will serve you well. I apologize, your robes are done, the inner right breast is Mokesin the inner left a wand holster. I went ahead and had the Potter crest sown into place. You look like you're in a hurry Hardin I'd get on my way if I were you. Your robes are waiting for you in fitting room one, on your left. Oh and do be careful with the middle hook, its loose."

As Harry entered the room he saw five hooks on the wall a garment bag hanging from the one all the way to the left past the garment bag a bench was pressed against the wall. Along the end of the room three mirrors sat so that Harry could see himself from almost every angle and next to the mirrors sat a stool. A pair of black shoes waited on the stool for him, a pair of oxfords with no broguing. The note had his shoe size on it. Slipping out of his old clothes Harry donned the shirt and slacks and began to dress himself and become someone else.

-The Leaky Cauldron-

A pair of Aurors stood outside of the room that all of their spells told them Harriet Potter rested behind. They were two of the Aurors that were at Hogwarts the previous year on protection detail. They looked at each other both of them waiting for the orders that they hoped would never come. They were told to locate Harriet so they had. The next bit had to come from the minister himself, neither of them wanted to be known as the men who arrested the girl-who-lived. Standing there they both prayed that the order wouldn't come.

-Ministry of Magic-

"SILENCE, SILENCE I SAY." Cornelius Fudge rapped his gavel several times trying to being the room back into order. Lucius had gone and thrown the entire Wizengamot off of the deep end. Who would have ever of thought that families who were long enimes would be howling for the arrest of a girl not even half of most of their ages. Finally getting some order back into the room Cornelius took a breath. "These are some serious accusations brought today by Lord Malfoy. Her actions if proven guilty are punishable by her wand being snapped and being sent to the upper levels of Azkaban for a number of years. I think that it'd be prudent for all of us that before we begin this line of action we are positive that she is in fact guilty."

A small cough came from the toad of a woman beside the minister.

"My dear Minister, I think that maybe in a case such as this it would be more prudent to take her in now, just for questioning, to keep her safe you understand…"

Fudge nodded his head at Umbridge's suggestion. That could work he didn't have to spin it as she was under arrest at all, simply taken into ministry care… that could work.

-Black Shears Tailor and Haberdashery, fitting room one-

Harry looked at himself in the mirror turning slightly to view himself from several angles. These had to have been the nicest robes he had ever owned. Ever. Not that Harry hadn't owned nice dress robes before of course. As Head Auror Harry and Ginny had to make a showing to at least two or three events hosted by the ministry every year. But there was something about a set of bespoke robes that made a man feel, more. Looking himself over again in the mirror Harry slid the elder wand into the notice-me-not charmed holster one the inside of the jacket. Walking out Harry stood for a second to see Phineas walk over with a slim box in his hands.

"Looking good Hardin." The elder man nodded at his handy work.

"Feeling good Uncle. What's in the box?" Harry accepted the box from the man and opened it smirked and nodded his head. "Perfect."

\- Leaky Cauldron-

The two men sighed when they saw the white paper in the senior of the two's hands begin to fill with ink. It was a warrant to capture and bring in Harriet Lillian Potter for her protection and questioning. The two drew wands and stepped forward each one wishing that the orders never came as one of them knocked on the door.

"Harriet Potter, Ministry Aurors please come to the door un-armed." The elder man nodded his head to the younger who knocked again a little louder. The door opened to reveal the slim girl a look of fear on her face as she took in the sight of the two large men pointing wands at her. "We aren't here to hurt you Harriet, you aren't in any trouble we're just supposed to take you to the ministry for some protection right now is all."

Harriet nodded her head, a single snow white feather was the only thing left in moving in the room save for the curtains of the open window.

-Black Shears Tailor and Haberdashery, Rouge's Gallery-

Harry walked out of the shop feeling for the first time since he came to this… place like he was ready for the next thing he needed to do. A sharp cry filled the air Harry turned on instinct the cloak fluttering slightly and raised his right arm for the bird to land on. Hedwig… why would she be here…

"Harriet… damnit all." Moving his arm towards his left shoulder the snowy owl stepped lightly onto the offered shoulder, this man felt like her mistress but he wasn't. She was told to hind Hardin and she had now whatever happened was to this man who felt so familiar yet was brand new. Hedwig paused as they seemed to be covered in darkness.

\- Wizengamot Chambers, Ministry of Magic-

"It's been done _minister_." Amelia Bones almost spat the last word at her boss. This wasn't the way it was done, the ministry couldn't just grab random people, children off of the street. It wasn't the war anymore. Fudge nodded his head in thanks as he faced the central area where Lucius Malfoy prepared his presentation to the Wizengamot.

"Lords, Ladies, members of the Wizengamot, we have had one of our most recently created laws walked over like they weren't even there. I know that while I wasn't one of the major supporters for this act I am and always have been a staunch supporter of the law in its entirety..." Lucius Malfoy had always been an orator of no little skill. Everything from his diction to his movements was a highly tuned instrument that drew the members of the Wizengamot in and each word was another loop around the girl-who-lived's neck. They didn't have her in the chamber of course, she hadn't been charged with anything yet, that would come before night's end if Malfoy had his way.

-Ministry of Magic Holding cell 4-

Harriet curled into a ball on the rather uncomfortable cot in the cell they put her in. The Aurors told her it was a waiting room and while there weren't bars on the window and the floor wasn't bare stone; the cot and a table both stuck to the floor were the only furniture in the room. She had told the aurors that she did nothing wrong, that she was there with her uncle but they just nodded their heads absently and refused to look her in the eye as they ushered her into the cell. Was it because of Hardin? Was he not who he said he was? What if the man who saved her was another dark wizard out to kill her? Her mind descended into a vicious cycle each round of self-questioning caused her to shrink into a smaller ball. She heard her door open and close quickly. Perhaps someone to pick up where her uncle Vernon had left off? Her mind went numb with that thought. A soft cooing and a gentle nip of a beak to the arm she had covering her face brought her back to reality.

"He-Hedwig?" the snowy owl ruffled its feathers lightly and toddled a little closer to the girl who started to sob slightly. "How did you get here girl? Did you find help? Was it Dumbledore? The Weasleys?"

The owl remained silent. The man who felt familiar took her here telling her to watch over the mistress. Whoever the familiar man was he brought her to her girl and for that he earned a bit of trust.

-Wizengamot Chambers, Ministry of Magic-

The entire council was enraptured by Malfoy. He was winding down his speech when muffled yelling could be heard coming from the door behind him, The platinum haired man turned towards the door with a look of curiosity on his face, a look matched by many of the members of the Wizengamot. Without warning the doors blew inward with a resounding boom a wall of wind and dust filling the door way for a moment the man who walked out of the dust storm caused the entire chamber to freeze. He was a shorter man who had a much larger presence then his size. Dressed in fine silks with a finer cloak the man strode into the chamber walking right past a stunned Malfoy every eye in the chamber focused on the new comer. The tapping of his cane caused several people to be confused instead of one of the four house mascots his cane was topped with a grinning fox. His voice wasn't deep but it filled the room without a spell assisting it.

"Who called for the arrest of my niece." The words caused the already frozen room to fall into a swarm of murmurs only a few of the members of the Wizengamot having any idea what the man who stole Malfoy's show meant. Malfoy himself tensed at the words, the man who was the new Lord Potter wasn't a monster of a man, no that wasn't the right way to phrase it monsters came in all sizes and sometimes the smaller the monster the more powerful it was. The man pulled his wand out of his cane and cast a silent silencing spell over the Wizengamot. The man's green eyes darkened as the lights in the room dimmed the shadows almost seemed to reach for this new comer his voice was like a glacier as he spoke again. "I asked a simple question, one that I will ask once more. Who called for the arrest of my niece, Harriet Lilian Potter?"

If one was to inspect the leg of Undersecretary Umbridge there would be a distinct wet trail leading to the floor matching a similar trail that began to make its way down the Lord Malfoy's leg.

* * *

 **BOOM! Read, Review, Eat Pancakes.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry about the long wait, I got a new job and well... its always odd with a new** **schedule and yeah still getting used to it... Anyways thank you all so much for your support, I mean over 175 reviews almost a thousand likes and quite a few favorites thank you all. anyways here we go!**

* * *

-Chambers of the Wizengamot-

The entire room froze again all eyes turning to either Malfoy or Umbridge in fear. Hardin Potter walked around the room his drawn wand in one hand the iron wood cane housing stuck in the wood paneling of one of the sections of seating. It pierced the charmed oak under the force of Harry's draw. Malfoy felt a trickle down his leg but kept his face straight much better than a now silently screaming Umbridge who was trying her damnedest to bring the wrath of the ministry on this new comer. Malfoy took a step forward and bowed his head to the new lord.

"Lord Potter, I am Lord Malfoy, the one who ordered your niece's capture was myself. She has broken some very important laws you understand. We simply can't let those who break the laws go unpunished especially when breaking those laws includes the harm of a muggle." Malfoy spoke carefully as he made sure to never lie, a politician of his caliber knew better then to try and lie to someone like this new lord. One wrong move would not end well for Lucius Malfoy.

"Harriet hasn't harmed anyone much less a muggle this night _Lord_ Malfoy, myself on the other hand, I have harmed a few, including a muggle." The way that Hardin spat out lord was almost as shocking as his statement of guilt. The silent movements of the crowd showed their outrage at the Lord Potter. He broke his way into this chamber and casually mentioned that he had caused harm to others this past evening as others would mention that they passed a dog on a walk.

"So you admit to harming a muggle with magic?" Lucius narrowed his eyes as he tried to see through whatever act the new lord was trying to make. Perhaps he was ignorant to the law. That could make sense. Still Malfoy was impressed with the silencing charm, the newest Lord Potter had immense reserves of magic to be able to silence an entire room like that. "You do realize that harming a muggle with magic is punishable by years in Azkaban, the highest security prison in magical Britain."

"Then it's no different here as it is in the Magical United States. To harm a non-magical is the same thing as signing your own ticket to Fort Balckrock." Hardin stared at a now confused Malfoy. "But there is a stipulation to that law that I am sure is the same in Britain."

"And what stipulation is that Lord Potter." The two stared at each other a fight for dominance.

"Tell me Lord Malfoy, you have a son yes? Same year as my niece in Hogwarts?" The question was met with a nod. The Silencing charm shimmered out of existence though no one could tell everyone now silently curious in the direction that question led. "Fair enough, then imagine your son was being cared for by relatives after you and your wife's passing."

"Lord Potter," The entire room turned to see Fudge. "Is there a point to this line of questioning? We are here as an investigatory committee only at this point, although your confession is more than enough for us to ship you to Azkaban."

"Without trial, Minister Fudge?" Hardin had to keep the smile from his face as he locked eyes with the minister brushing off the rotund man's meager attempt at breaking Hardin's own defenses. "Also Minister, is it not considered rude or illegal to attempt Legilimency on an unwilling person."

"Cornelius!" Amelia Bones, the newest head of the DMLE looked at her theoretical boss in horror, a look matched by many of the wizards and witches in the room.

"Along those lines Minister, is it true to the rumor that I hear the supposed trader of my brother and his wife was cast into the bowels of Azkaban with no trial and less evidence?" The room erupted with the sound of angry men and women yelling either at the minister because no trial had been held or at Hardin Potter for daring the guilt of one of the most despised men in Britain's Magical History. After all Sirius Black was the right hand man of he who must not be named, one of the darkest to ever spawn from the house so deeply rooted in dark magic its very name was Black. He was a deranged lunatic who had murdered ten muggles and Peter Petigrew for god's sake.

"Is that true Minister." Amelia Bone looked at her boss. Magical Britain was still subject to Great Britain's law, even if there had to be some additions and modifications there in. One of the most important laws that carried over was the amount of time a person could be held before being sentenced and judged by an unbiased court of their peers. Madam Bones saw the slightest nod of the minister's head, filing that away for later Amelia rose and placed her wand at her throat silencing the room as she spoke. "Silence, this has gotten far enough out of hand. We are not here at this meeting to discuss Sirius Black or matters other than the events of this past night. Now then Hardin Potter, you may continue, keep it brief if you please. Many of us are only now fully waking up."

Hardin Potter bowed to the lady and faced the gamut. His eyes were dark as he looked over the room his eyes landing back on Malfoy. Potter stepped forward every eye in the room wawtching his movements including the eyes of a little beetle that crawled along the wall.

"As I was saying Lord Malfoy. Imagine if you were to find that in the care of your realtices your son started getting hit… treated worse than a house elf… and worse."

The collective gasps were deafening.

-Longbottom Manor-

Neville looked at the wand in his hands, his father's wand. A beautiful thing it was to, Neville had taken great care of it the one thing he had that truly connected the boy to his parents. If they were dead, he'd at least have a portrait to turn to for advice the locket that he had with a small portrait of the two of them would have been his most prized possession. Unfortunately all the young heir had was the 16 inches of black walnut wand of his father and a pocketful of sweets wrappers given to him by his mother. It wasn't fair, for so many reasons it wasn't fair.

"Why now…" Neville twirled the wand in his hands the black walnut's heavy grain pattern a familiar sight. He remembered the frustration he had at this wand it mocked him for not bring strong enough, good enough like his father had. It had laughed at him like his family, his classmates, and in all honesty his housemates had. But ever since he got back home, ever since he had returned to the manor with the resolve to become better that he would be able to assist Harriet, Hermione and Ron it started to warm up to him. "Is it because I've decided to fight for something? That's all you want most likely a reminder of what my father was… you miss him too, I know, so do I."

Several of the family tomes were spread across the library's reading table a candelabra sat nearby giving him working light. Nuzzy, his personal elf had left him a sandwich and soup a short time ago likely room temperature by now. But the answer was here, he knew it, his gramm had told him that it would be here for him and for everything else she had never lied to him.

-Holding Cell of Harriet Potter-

Harriet sat on the uncomfortable they had in the room she was held in the snowy white owl in her arms rubbed its head on her cheek calling softly to the girl sensing her distress. Harriet took a breath and calmed herself, she had been in worse situations than this. According to the Aurors who brought her here she was only kept in this room for her safety. So far no one had came to question of interrogate her so she was inclined to believe them, as for the room, sure it was bare but it wasn't like the ministry would have bedrooms waiting and ready. Harriet all of a sudden squirmed for a second and looked around… of course there wouldn't be a toilet. The girl let go of the owl who landed on the outstretched arm of its owner. Harriet rapped on the door of her room and waited a second until a man in simple robes opened the door.

"Yes miss?" The man was a bit older then middle age with a kind smile and a set of large glasses perched on the tip of his nose. Harriet had no idea who he was but he had an arm band that read MLEP, a branch of the Magical Law Enforcement maybe? She was in the ministry after all it would make sense she was in the ministry of magic of course.

"Umm… I… Have to use the privy…" The man looked inside the room his eyes widening as he coughed and motioned for her to follow him.

"I'm sorry about that Miss Potter. The lad who usually takes care of the transfiguration like the one we do in the room we have you in is ill today… I'm Gregory by the way miss, Gregory Howel. We have a ladies water closet right over here. I'll have to escort you back to the holding room once you're done of course, have to do everything by the book." The man had a short grey beard and laugh lines around his mahogany skin. He moved lightly though, much lighter than a man, especially a wizard who looked as old as he did should. "Of course, I'll wait outside for you… Ah, here we are."

Harriet thanked the old man as she slipped inside the heavy wooden door closing behind her. A whistling girl with pink hair looked up from the sink she was wahing her hands and spun on a dime.

" Hello there, you must be… oh by Merlin's saggy Y front you're Harriet Potter…"

\- St. Thomas Hospital, London England-

In the intensive care section of one of London's more famous hospitals a ridiculously large man was unconscious on the largest hospital bed that the nurses could find. He had a tube down his throat and wires attached all over his body, none of the doctors could explain what happened to the man, collapsed right lung, fractured ribs 7 in all, both collar bones destroyed… and then the fact that both of the grotesquely over weight gentleman's bollocks had exploded. It was a medical miracle that the man was alive. His eyes moved rapidly under closed lids as his fingers twitched in succession. Vernon Dursley was dreaming.

" _Why Vernon." The fat man turned and saw the face of the man who did this to him… no that's not right, the eyes were different, the hard menacing emerald green replaced with a sorrow filled hazel. James Potter._

" _What do you mean why?" Vernon tried to back away from the man only to find himself bumping into someone behind him. Turning the man blanched, red hair and green eyes, a slight build like when Petunia was younger, the witch who took away his beloveds happiness by leaving her behind. Lily Evens nee Potter._

" _Why Vernon, our daughter, our legacy was given to you." Vernon fled from the pair only to hear their voices chase after him._

" _Our daughter."_

" _And not only do you neglect her."_

" _Beat her."_

" _Starve her."_

" _Abuse her."_

" _You go so far as to use her for your own sick satisfaction. A child. How could you, your own niece."_

 _Vernon screamed as he fell to his knees._

-Granger Residence-

Hermione Granger sat with her wand tucked into her wild hair holding the messy bun in place as she flipped through the text book for Ancient Runes III, She completed the ancient runes II work near the end of the last year… somehow, she loved Harriet, she really did but that girl was NOT conducive to a regiment. Smiling Hermione shook her head that being said Hari had help pull her out from her shell and become social to some extent. Hermione knew about Hari having some home issues, hopefully Hari did take her invite seriously. It would be good for the girl to get to experience a family vacation with people who would care for her. Hermione looked at her clock and sighed the red lights flashing that it was 3:30 am, two days 5 hours, 37 minutes she would be boarding a plane to southern France, her uncle Nicholas had a vineyard just a few kilometers north of Marseilles a private beach not far from the land. Hopefully Hari would be on the plane with her. The poor girl needed a break.

-Chamber of the Wizengamot-

Malfoy's eyes shot open in the implication of the Lord Potter's words. If that was true… no child not even a mudblood would deserve that. A child? Were muggles really that barbaric? That twisted?

"If it was your son, or any of your sons, your daughters, nieces nephews… a child at all, would you, any of you acted differently?" No voices rose up against him as he turned his wand loose in his hand as he looked around the room. The soft mummers of the members of Wizarding Britain's highest governing body formed together.

"How dare you." Everyone turned to see one man stand, the one man who held more power then anyone else in the room. "You say that the home that we placed Harriet Potter in wasn't safe, that we didn't monitor her? I refuse to believe that. First you say that one of the most dangerous men in the world was innocent, maybe you're right. But to go and suggest that we neglected the one who killed Voldemort? Do you really think we would do that?"

Albus Dumbledore, Lord of the Light, Order of Merlin First Class rose and pointed a finger at the lord. Hardin kept his barriers frim as Albus pushed hard against them, Dumbledore was used to holding almost all of the cards but that didn't mean that Dumbledore knew everything. Harry had figured out long ago that while the Headmaster thought that he was doing the right thing, and most of the time he was not infallible. It was time for Hardin to show that fact to the rest of the world.

"Yes." The entire room froze again at the reaction from the lord. No one talked to Dumbledore like that not even Malfoy or the darker side of the Gamot. "I think you would leave her, to protect her from anyone who would have been watching you. I think that you thought you were in the right to send her back to her Aunt and Uncles home every summer these past three years Headmaster. I think that you thought that you were wise to deny her of her birth right as the Lady Potter… though I must admit Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore it is wise you didn't inform her. She is much too young, too pure to be worrying about the issues of court, let the young be young after all. So Supreme Mugwump I don't blame you for what you did. But by that same token don't blame me for cleaning up your mess. Now then I claim my act as justifiable under the jurisdiction of a Head of House defending his Heir."

"The motion is seconded." the entire theater was shocked, to think that Malfoy and Weasley would ever agree… on anything was enough to cause one old witch in the back's eyes to roll to the top of her head fainting where she sat. Fudge rapped his gavel calling the room back to order and for the first time since the Lord Potter's entrance the room did in fact come to order as Malfoy returned to his seat and a chair appeared behind Hardin.

"A motion has been brought to the floor that the attack on the muggle Vernon Dursley be ruled justifiable, that Lord Hardin Potter was in fact acting in his rights as the Head of House Potter to defend his Heir Harriet Lillian Potter last of his blood. Lord Potter how do you wish to defend yourself and your motion?" Fudge looked at Hardin expectantly curious about what the Lord who either knowingly or unknowingly broke almost every unspoken rule of the Gamont in one evening. Hardin looked at Fudge his green eyes darkening slightly as he raised his wand.

"I on my honor, life and magic do swear that Harriet Lillian Potter is innocent of harming the muggle Vernon Dursley this night, and on my honor, life and magic do furthermore swear that I am the Lord Potter. So mote it be." A glow enveloped Hardin for a moment before dissipating leaving him still breathing. Hardin swished his wand conjuring a glass of water, taking a sip Hardin looked around the room. "Now then to defend my claim, I wish for Albus Dumbledore, Cornelius Fudge, and Madam Bones to accompany me to see my niece. The information that I wish to show you is very delicate and not privy to everyone in this room."

The room almost exploded again but Fudge was able to beat it back down with a single firm rap from the gavel in his hand.

"I agree with the Lord Potter, in fact I call this meeting of the Wizengamot closed having fulfilled its duty in finding the party responsible for the attack on a muggle. All further actions will be handled by the book by Madam Amelia Bones and the DMLE. All in favor." Fudge waited for the mass majority to raise their wands before rapping again men and women left, some apparating away while most others walked out of the doors and towards the flues to get to their own beds while there was still some night left to grab.

"Well then Lord Potter. Shall we go?" Cornelius Fudge motioned on word and Harold walked ahead leading the others. Towards his niece's holding room.

* * *

 **Read. Review. Eat Pancakes.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello all, I know it's been almost a year since I last posted on this story, all I can say is that A) Life's a bitch when it comes to having a set schedule, and B) Turns out my writing skills are partially dependent on being in a happy relationship... what can I say my muse is a shipper... anyways... ... Sorry... ... here ya go...**

* * *

-Malfoy Manor-

Lucius looked into the dark room, his son asleep in his bed slowly the sheets rose and fell. His son was safe, despite the face the Lord Malfoy presented to the world he did care deeply for his family. The news he had learned, that anyone would be willing to abuse a child so? Despite his loathing for the muggles he wouldn't wish that upon one of their spawn. That couldn't be the norm…

"Lucius, darling whatever are you doing?" Lucius turned his long hair swaying as he looked at the woman who was embracing him lightly from behind. "I would have thought you to stay in the townhouse."

"I had to come home dearest… I have a feeling that a great many of the townhouses are empty tonight." Lucius kissed his wife's cheek tenderly as he told her what happened as they walked away from their sleeping son, Lucius closing the door lightly.

-Longbottom Manor-

"Nuzzy," The Dowager Longbottom spoke softly as she stepped away from the fireplace, Gig her elf took her cloak and snapped his fingers having the tea poor and mix itself before gliding into her hand as she sat down. Nuzzy appeared her ears flapping slightly as she stood before the head of the household.

"The Great Lady callses?" The Longbottom Lady smiled shaking her head, even when she first entered the house while dating the late Senior Neville Longbottom the elves called her the Great Lady.

"How is he?" NUzzy was shocked by the question as was Gig and the elf who was busy tending the fire, Augusta Longbottom never asked how young Neville was.

"He's bes fine Lady, readings from the family grimoires hes been doings since you leftes for the 'Gamout. He justes passed outs quillses in hand." Augusta nodded her head and rose from her seat setting the still steaming tea cup to the side. As she moved several of the elves fell behind her curious of what she was doing. As she walked up the steps to the library the old witch thought about the treatment that they might have unfairly heaped upon him growing up. She drew her wand as she entered the room and lifted her grandson out of his chair carefully. He was a good grandson, loyal to his friends and as of this summer self improvement had taken a hold of him. Some of the plants he was cultivating were absolutely gorgeous in the primary greenhouse.

The elves all watched shocked as the lady of the house herself pulled back the boy's bedding and gently set him into bed. She lightly kissed the boy's brow as she tucked him in and left the room the door closing on its own behind her. As she walked back to the library she lit the brazzers and sat down to see what her grandson was studying.

"Gig, my tea if you'd be so kind, Nuzzy he never touched the food you brought, please dispose of it and make sure he has a hearty breakfast tomorrow for when he wakes... " Augusta picked up her son's wand and kissed it lightly as she handed it to the elf. "But first put this on his nightstand."

The elves vanished to follow their orders as the woman pulled over her grandson's notebook and the closest tome. He was trying to decypher the Longbottom shield combat style, a hard choice, there hadn't been a master of it in over 500 years, the last one was Lord Argian Longbottom, one of the major magical supporters of the Lanchesters during the War of the Roses, to this day the Longbottom's crest included a red rose in the center of the mantelling. She had faith in the boy, despite how hard she was on him she had faith on him. He was her Son's boy, and even if he didn't fully know what that meant, she did.

-The Burrow-

Molly was sitting in the kitchen surrounded by a monstrous amount of baked goods when she heard the flue roar back into life. As she moved quickly she heard a cracked sob coming from the front room. Her husband was on his hands and knees, in a rush she was next to him pulling him into a warm embrace.

"What's wrong dearest? What happened is Harriet ok?" her soothing words were stopped when he looked his wife in the eyes, he looked broken, like he had failed at everything important.

"How did we not know Molly, we saw her more than any adult outside of her teachers… how'd we miss it when we saw her over the summers…" he broke down crying again as he pulled his wife close.

"She'll be alright now that she's safe and away from them… how did we miss it damn it…"Arthur shakingly told his wife what had happened from the claims made against her to the entrance of Hardin Potter and his takeover of the wizengamot. When it came to what Hardin insinuated, arthur had to attempt it three times. By this point the couple was seated on the couch and Arthur's eyes never left the clock, his children were all in the home or safe sections and that was all that mattered to him. He now held Molly as she cried, he was hardening now, he would be there for the young witch from now on, he would make sure she was safe.

-Holding Cell for Harriet Potter, Ministry of Magic-

Harry waited outside the room with Fudge and Dumbledore as Ms. Bones was inside with the healer who was performing the examination on his niece. He dropped out of the full Hardin Persona shortly after leaving the Wizengamot chambers. He mixed just enough of himself back into the character to relax as they waited.

"Excuse me Lord Potter but I do have a question for you?" Fudge spoke first as they waited, Harry raised a brow but nodded for the man to continue. "Not to sound insensitive, but where have you been? There hasn't been a claim on the Potter's chair since the death of your brother…"

"I was a very late bloomer, my parents feared me to be a squib so they sent me to a relative of my father's who lived in Chicago, Illinois, a banker. I was going to learn how to live a muggle life that would still have been of great use to my family, I must have been around 7 at the time, James had just started school, I guess they took those memories of me from him…" Harry sipped the 'coffee' that they had given him. "But I did show signs of magic, so I was scooped up and sent to the Pines Schools, I did well especially in Defense classes and Transfiguration. I was prospected by a small firm that deals with magical incidents on behalf of people who can't afford to go through the usual means. I joined without much nudging and have worked there happily until very recently when I was hunting down a necromancer that was attempting to subvert a village in the Amazon Basin, that was where I first learned about the rest of this."

"When was that?" Dumbledore looked over his glasses, his eyes twinkled for a moment as a sour look crossed his face as he hit Harry's shields. The Lord Potter smirked as he shook his head.

"Two days ago, and that was rude Headmaster I hope you don't have a habit of using Legilimency against unsuspecting wizards." Fudge's jaw dropped at the words, if the Lord Potter was skilled enough to keep Albus Dumbledore out of his mind there was nothing that anyone else could do to get in. The door opened and a white faced Bones walked out of the room closing the door behind her. She walked straight to Harry and wrapped her arms around him.

"Thank you, thank you for taking her from that place, we drew memory samples to confirm the medical scans… there is no doubt of your right to act as Head of House defending the heiress of his family." She broke the contact and moved over to Fudge talking softly to the Minister. The headmaster looked shocked and betrayed as he heard the news.

"I… … … I apologize as much as I can Lord Potter, I, I thought that she'd be safe in the care of your sister-in-law and her family… I never thought that they'd… that anyone would…" Harry Raised a hand as he walked past the headmaster towards the door.

"Later Headmaster, for now let me comfort the only family I have left." Hardin came back fully as he spoke. He knocked twice before entering the room. Harriet was looking down tears streaming from her eyes as Healer Kelsey Willow held a hand on her shoulder. The Healer looked up and let go of the girl's shoulder motioning to the wizard to meet her a short bit from the young witch.

"I hear you're the one who saved her? That you're her uncle?" At his nod the matronly woman continued. "I think that you should understand exactly what you're in for then, she was badly abused, not just with physical and emotional and trust me there is plenty of that, but sexually as well. From what we can tell from this point, her muggle cousin and uncle worked her over pretty seriously. She is going to have nightmares, a lot of them, and while the occasional application of Dreamless Sleep Draughts is well within need it shouldn't be an all the time answer either, she will need to confront and overcome this at her own pace."

"What's the risk of long term damage to her?" A fire ignited in the woman's eyes causing HArry to rethink what he had just told her. He held up a hand pausing her as he corrected himself. "To her mental state."

"Ah, that sadly is entirely up to how strong she is, She must have internalized much of the abuse to function as well as she has thus far. You can help her, make sure that she is in a stress free state as much as possible, have her surrounded by those that honestly care for her, there are somethings that magic can't fix." The woman looked over at the girl who had saved Wizarding Britain and done several amazing things with her time in their world. "Personally I think she will overcome. I pulled you over though because we found something else in her system. Nothing severe thankfully, just a minor love potion…"

"It wouldn't happen to have been a Ashwinder Egg and Moonstone combination would it." Harry narrowed his eyes as the witch checked her chart. Ginny had tried love potions ONCE on the two of them at her mother's insistence. The aftermath was one of the few times that Harry had been truly at odds with the Weasleys. Molly's blend he found out that day was an old Prewitt one, and entirely unique.

"...Yes." The surprised answer from the Healer was replaced with a look concern when Harry heal turned his hands fisted as he stormed back out of the room. He closed the door gently behind him as he took a breath.

"Mr. Potter," Dumbledore approached carefully noticing the lord's tense frame. "Is everything as well as can be?"

"Tell me Albus." The Headmaster flinched back from the cold edge to the man's voice, it was much darker than anything else he had seen from the new lord thus far. As Harry turned, the dark glare in his emerald green eyes sent a shiver down the senior wizards spine. "If I were to say the words love potion and Weasley, what would your response be."

Albus Brian Wulfric Percival Dumbledore, Grand Sorcerer, Supreme Mugwump, Headmaster of the most prestigious school of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, one of the most powerful and knowledgeable wizards in the world did something he rarely did since his youth. Pray.

 _Molly Weasley, you fool._


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is the next chapter, I had to change it about four times until now to get it how I wanted it, thank you all for making this story popular, I love the feedback and the reviews from it. I still don't own Harry Potter or anything else in this story save for a few OCs and a bit of character tweaking. Let me know what you think.**

* * *

-Potter Manor-

Harry stood at the doors to a manor house he had never been to, a home he never knew he had. In his own life he never took an inheritance test, the aftermath of breaking into Gringotts had been to much a strain on the Potter line's trust with the goblins. He reached a hand forward tentatively and pushed against the door. He wanted to make sure the place was safe before he brought Harriet. Magic flared around him in a brilliant swirl of vibrant colors, the ring on his finger shining with a brilliant red light the red slowly overcoming the swirl of colors coming from the door until Harry found himself bathed in red light. The doors to the house clicked open swinging in flawlessly as the shining light died in an instant. Harry drew his wand and stepped into the house torches and lamps blazed to life as he entered the building. The house was more inviting than he imagined, it was still grand and awe inspiring but the feel was more of a place for friends and family then a center of power. The walls were lined with all of the house colors pictures of past Lions and Badgers, Ravens and Snakes decorated the entry way no one overwhelming the others. The top of each of the four walls in the main entry were lined in a different house color, in each band portraits hung. The group roused slowly, the first one awake was a Slytherin.

"Who dares…" The man like all of the others was lanky, black haired, and an aura of power. "Ah the current Lord Potter."

Like wild fire the other portraits stirred and looked down at Harry. He spun in a slow circle as they all looked at him. Then one of the Hufflepuffs bowed, then another, then a Ravenclaw, the Gryffindors and Slytherins followed after.

"We welcome the Lord to his Hall, The Master of the House has returned." The same Slytherin that awoke the others spoke as Harry Bowed back to them. He felt power resonate in the very ground of the house. He felt for the first time in his whole life, complete, utterly whole in a way he never had before. He was home. A feeling he thought he knew in his own life, he thought he found that with GInny and the kids, with Ron and Hermione, but this feeling- this feeling of belonging of having not only his own past but the entire history of house Potter… it was electrifying.

"The Lordsyses Homes?" Harry looked down seeing a houself with a pillowcase wrapped around itself with the Potter P emblazoned on the front, the make shift garment was tied with what looked like an old bit of golden tassel from a curtain cord. "THE LORDSY POTTERS HOMES!"

Harry was shocked when what seemed like 15 houselfs appeared with puffs of smoke. All of them smiling and cheering. Harry didn't know what to say as the swarm of flappy eared bug eyed creatures swarmed him.

"Whereses The Lord Potters BEEN he's Lates for Supper, that's not proper." One elf scolded as another talked about how the lack of hunts had been detrimental to the gardens and woods. Another Still talked about the lack of Balls, each of them seemed completely focused on some aspect of society.

"ENOUGH!" Harry barked out causing all of the elves to stop what they were doing some of them on one leg or even one toe in the case of one caught post jump. The wizard looked around, the first one was the most dressed. Harry moved forward and looked down at the elf. "Are you the head elf?"

"Yes Lordsy Potters, I's be Pen, Potter Family Head elf." The elf's chest swelled with pride as he bowed to the Lord Potter. Harry smiled a little, he didn't have any elves in his old life, they could never afford one, to think he might have had this opportunity back in his old life. The house was utterly spotless as Pen gave him a tour of the house, the library, grounds, training salle, everything was almost to overwhelming for him to grasp. And everywhere he turned portraits and pictures hung everywhere, a family history he had no idea of. Harry found himself staring out at the grounds from the private study. He looked out the window wondering what was right for him to do here, was he interfering to much in what he was supposed to be doing? What was he supposed to be doing.

"You seem conflicted Harry Potter," the wizard turned his green eyes flashing in alert as he drew a wand training it on the sitting woman. Her blonde curly hair and smooth skin jogged his memory. "Put that down foolish boy, now come and join me for something to drink. You've been busy after all since you've gotten here."

"Rebecca…" Harry moved slowly and sat across from her taking the tea she poured for him. "So am I following whatever the plan is?"

"Plan?" Rebecca laughed the sound reminiscent of glass bells pure clean notes that echoed lightly around them. She shook her head the bouncy mess of curls on her head flying around as she got herself back under control."Why would you think there was a plan for this? You think there's a plan to drop people into other dimensions like this?"

"Then what am I suppo…" Harry was cut off by the woman holding up a hand.

"Harry this is the last time you're going to be seeing me, or anyone like me, I've come to say that you're doing well for yourself, as for what you should be doing that's entirely up to you, change the future before you more then you already have, or let it follow its own course. There's no grand mission here for you Harry Potter, Hardin Potter, whoever you want to be or become. You can do whatever you want, or do nothing, This world can survive without you. There's no right or wrong answer for you." Harry considered what was happening and nodded his head as he sipped his tea.

"Can I ask a question though?" Harry waited for a nod from the woman before continuing. "Phineas Black, the tailor… my 'uncle', he knew me… how?"

"The world likes things to make sense Harry, the Natural world, the muggle sciences, the laws of magic.. All of them are the same, everything balances out and everything fits. The world adapted to your existence. You had to have had a past since you're an adult, adults just don't appear out of thin air after all. Phineas Black the Second was the world's way to shoehorn you into fitting. The longer you live in this plane the more you will get acclimated to it, memories that you don't have will fill in, childhood memories will appear in this world and you're old ones will disappear. Given enough time… the world you knew…"

"No." Harry cut in his eyes hard as he looked at the woman. "You are not taking my past from me. I can never, will never forget who I was who they were."

"You can't stop it, the longer you live the less Harry will exist and the more Hardin will become who you are." Harry looked at her in horror. Loose himself? The memories of Hermione and Ron, of the trials and tribulations, the hell he went through to become who he was today. His marriage to Gin and the children… he'd have to find a way to save it. Damn what they told him.

"I will find a way. Even if I have to write it all in a journal to keep it alive, I will never forget who I am." Harry saw the sadness in Rebecca's eyes as she looked down into her cup of tea.

"The less you interfere with this world the less you change the way that world is supposed to go the more of yourself will remain." Harry looked hard at her was that the trade? To lose himself for saving others? Saving others… he could save Sirius, Remus… Tonks, Fred… the hundreds of muggles and magicians that died. He had a chance to stop that from happening… to make it so that for once He was able to stop people… Digory… he could save Cedric this year… but if he was to do so what would the cost of it be?

-The Burrow-

Arthur Weasley loved his wife, she was the center of his family and of his world, she was a caring and loving woman whose heart knew no bounds. He worshiped her and not because of the love potion he knew she slipped him every once in awhile, it was never a strong one, usually just enough to make for an interesting night once the littles were all tucked in. She was an honestly good witch who loved her family with everything she had. But for once in his life he was ready to strangle the bloody woman. The Weasley Patriarch leaned a hand against a wall of his living room rubbing his eyes with his hand. Albus Dumbledore had fluid in not but five minutes ago, it was the morning after the summons and until he saw the look in the wizard's eyes Arthur assumed the Headmaster was there for a recap of the night from another point of view. THen Albus told the heads of the Weasley Clan his fear for their safety.

"How could you Molly," Arthur sighed through clenched teeth as he turned to face his now pale faced wife. "Really a love potion on a minor? What were you thinking?"

"I just wanted Harriet to be happy, she and Ronnie are close friends, I thought a small push into each other's arms and they'd realize their love for each other, it worked for you and I after all." Molly's eyes went wide and she looked down wincing at what she said.

"What was that Molly…" Arthur turned at his wife's words, had she dosed him before their marriage? While he was courting her? Before he was? If so how much of what did she use on him. Arthur shook his head filing this conversation for later as he turned back to the headmaster. "How do we fix this?"

"I'm afraid I don't know if you can Arthur…" Dumbledore sighed as he sipped the tea that Molly had made for him. "The Lord Potter has very specific and New World views on love potions. I was most surprised when he mentioned your wife by name along with the love potion, I talked to the healer after he left with Harriet according to her he was normal as could be given the situation until the love potion in question was mentioned. She stated that Hardin was able to correctly guess that the potion was a Ashwinder Egg and Moonstone compound for the active ingredients and then he became rigid and curt leaving immediately where he spoke with me."

"How can we even be sure he is who he says he is?" Molly spoke up a bit of an edge in her voice as she looked up.

"He had the Potter Ring Molly." Arthur felt his voice rise along with his frustration at his wife. "You can't just simply drink a polyjuice or cast a transfiguration on yourself to get your hands on one, there's too many levels of detection and spellcraft to a house ring, especially one like the Potter House. More than that Molly the way he moved, he talked, he's not just a person of the street. He reminded me of a Hippogriff, he walked with a power you sensed an air of civility that hid something much more dangerous."

"All the more reason not to trust Harriet with a strange man who might be dangerous." She looked shocked at the horse bark of laughter from her husband.

"You think that someone who wasn't dangerous could protect her? Give her the help she needs?"

"We aren't at war anymore Arthur…" Arthur slammed his hand against the wall at his wife's words. She shrunk at the look from his eyes as he raised his voice.

"THREE YEARS MOLLY, THREE YEARS THE GIRL HAS BEEN ATTACKED," Arthur took a breath as he continued. His wife wanted to believe everyting from their time as young parents when it was just them and the boys was over the fear of them seeing Bill when they put him on the express for his first year. Arthur understood, he even wanted to go with what she was saying but he couldn't, not after everything he knew. "Every Year since her introduction to our world, first the troll and the Defense professor, then the Chamber of Secrets in her second year, and this past year she was almost given the Kiss by a dementor while protecting her Godfather, who might truly be an innocent man after all. We might not be at war anymore Molly, but that doesn't mean that everything is better now. Harriet will be safe with the man, from what I saw of him his only goal was finding and protecting her. Besides, you think the Headmaster would let him take her if he was a danger to her?"

Dumbledore nodded his head in agreement to the last bit, Molly looked like she wanted to continue the discussion but simply nodded her head. Dumbledore waited a return from Highwood's Headmaster William Berdai, they hadn't talked in a number of years but there was a certain level of professional courtesy involved in these kinds of things. Before too long Dumbledore would have at least some information on the man that had wizarding Britain's movers and shakers on edge.

"I think we should let the Lord Potter have the benefit of the doubt for the moment Molly, he seemed to me a man who was worried about his only family, is he dangerous, I think to those that would attempt to hurt that family, yes very much so. Harriet held his arm closely as they left, he used his cloak to cover her and hold her close when the press found its way into the scene, He apparated them away quickly." Dumbledore steered the conversation away from their current subject and did his best to move on to lighter topics for now.

-Residence of Madam Jacqueline Markova-

Jacqueline Markova slowly twirled the wine glass in her hands the deep burgundy liquid leaving trails that caught the light of the fire in her heart. She had eyes and ears everywhere, well everywhere that mattered at least. She thought of the actions of the man who disrupted the gamot and compared him to the man who tore apart her own guard. He was a man of many faced apparently, she still didn't know why he required the fake memories implanted in key persons, or a full background made up but he paid for it in gold. His offer was still open to her, she had the beginning of a response written out. Well the Lord's name at least. He offered her a position within his House, for her and her men. They would become legal her men forming house guards while she would be the House's Seer. The opportunity would put her higher than she could get in years on her own, but at what cost… the cards showed her nothing when it came to a good decision to make, both were dangerous, both were lucrative, both were filled with chance.

"Choices, Choices…" Jacqueline set the glass down and picked up the cards one more time slowly shuffling the cards in her hands, a group of them slipped from her fingers and splashed onto the table top flipping and spinning in a flash of blue light. The Tower and the Sun strung together in a nebulous web of readings. On top of the pile was the Ace of Cups… Well that answered that question. The Gypsy camp leader downed her wine and moved over to her desk stroking her owl's crest the monstrous Eagle Owl ruffled her feathers and nipped her witch's hand lightly. "Come now Cher, I have a message for you to deliver. And be polite he is our new Lord."

* * *

 **Read. Review. Eat Pancakes.**


End file.
